The Pokémon Harem Chronicles
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: See the title? Check. See the rating? Check. Level of dirtiness: Depends...Read inside for more info...
1. Fire Type Harem--Sweet Revenge!

**Hey, everybody. This is a challenged fic someone sent me, as in I'm set by a couple of guidelines. As for the guidelines…well, I'll let the story tell you. But I've decided to make this a chapter story full of oneshots. And as such...You decide the next chapter. The basic guidelines is very simple-the next chapter will consist of one of these lines:**

**1. Type of Pokémon (the thirteen types),**

**2. Egg group,**

**3. Animal family (3-6 Pokémon that are in the same family. Ex. Zoroark, Vulpix, Eevee, Ninetails=Fox)**

**4. Twist story (Rule63)**

**or 5. Evolution Family **

**Any who, this is a harem someone asked me to do- the first one and the random Type=Fire. Here I go!**

"Aww…what a wonderful day it is!"

Axel was just chilling out in his hometown, Lavaridge Town, relaxing by his cool pool. He was your average 17 ½ year old teen, with a toned body and red hair that spiked in front. He loved living in Lavaridge, even though there were places, like Unova, had better temperature. Despite living next to a volcano, it was slightly cooler considering...but it doesn't hurt to have a back-up plan. As he was relaxing, something crept in the shadows. Its fiery red eyes were focused on one thing: Axel. Suddenly, the figure quickly leaped from its hiding spot and launched itself at Axel. Axel noticed the figure and quickly dived into the water, smiling. Soon, he heard a splash next to him and he turned to it. The splash was caused by an unlucky Flareon, who glared at Axel while he smiled. Axel then swam upwards with the Flareon at his heels. When they resurfaced, Axel began laughing at the Flareon.

"Hahaha! You though I wouldn't notice you, April?" Axel laughed.

"Hmph! I didn't think it was that funny," she growled.

"What do you mean? It was _that _funny!" he said.

"Why you…" she growled.

"What? You can't do anything when you're wet!" Axel chimed.

"Argh! Well then, you're just going to have to dry me off," she purred.

"Wait, what?" Axel said.

"You heard me…that is my revenge," she said.

April laughed as she got out of the pool, leaving one wet teen in the pool. After a few minutes, he got out. When he entered the house, he was greeted by his other Pokémon. Now, Axel loved Fire-type Pokémon, so of course he had a team of Fire-Types. Julia, his starter Infernape, was doing push-ups while Victoria, his Victini, was sitting on her back counting Julia's progress. Finally, he saw Cinder, his shiny Entei, curled on the floor, sleeping. When Victoria saw Axel, she immediately jumped off Julia's back and floated to Axel.

"Hiya!" she purred.

"Hey, Tori," he smiled, using her nickname.

He then rubbed the fur between her ears, earning a rumble from the Victory Pokémon. He then let Victoria sit on his shoulder as he walked up to Julia.

"Hey, Julia. How's the workout?" Axel asked.

"Why don't we spar to find out?" she asked.

"C'mon, Julia…you know how out of control you can be when we spar," Axel moaned.

"Don't be such a baby, Axel," she joked.

The joke of him being a baby pushed Axel past reason.

"Alright, fine! Let's go!" Axel yelled.

Suddenly, they heard a roar behind them.

"Oh…" Axel began.

"…shit," Julia finished.

They turned around to see the Volcano Pokémon glared at her teammates and yawned.

"Must you be so loud?" she yawned, not even annoyed.

"Sorry, Cinder," Axel and Julia said.

"It's…okay...I was going to wake up anyway. So, why were you yelling, Master?" she said.

Despite being a Legendary, Axel never seen her be proud or defiant, unlike the stories. In fact, she was the most humble of them all.

"Cinder, I already told you…you don't have to call me 'Master'. As of the yell…blame Julia!" Axel said.

"Say what?" Julia yelled, "Yo're the one who started this!?"

Axel ignored her and turned back to Cinder.

"Oh…and what about April?" she asked, "Did you dry her off?"

Axel completely forgot about April, knowing the Flareon had a sizzling temper.

"Oh, shit!" Axel exclaimed.

He turned around and saw April sitting right there.

"April! Oh, man! I'm sorry. I'll do anything!" Axel cried.

"S'okay. I'll get my revenge later," she purred, "Right now, you have a sparring to go to."

Axel shivered a little at April statement before shrugging it off and turning back to Julia.

"Alright! Let's go!" Axel chimed.

He and his Pokémon went down to the underground dojo his parents had installed. It was pretty big and everything was basically flame-retardant (**You have a dojo w/o anti-fire equipment with Fire-Types and see if that works out)**. Axel then took off his shirt and pants and put on his karate pants, leaving his chest bare.

"Where's your protection?" Julia scoffed.

"Don't need it. You're not going to be a problem," he mocked.

"That's it!" she roared.

Julia was ready to beat Axel but waited until the signal was given.

"Battle begin!" Cinder roared.

Julia rushed from her start point and shot a haymaker right at his face. Axel smirked as he smoothly moved out of the way and grabbed her wrist, shocking everyone.

"What?" she shouted.

"Gotcha," Axel smirked.

He then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then jumped up in the air and then tossed her on the ground. Julia slammed into the ground before she used the throw to backpedal off the ground and got back in her fighting stance.

"Lucky," she growled.

"Not luck...just practice," he smirked.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," she growled.

Axel smiled as he gestured her to bring it on. Julia then rushed forward and launched two Fire Punches at him. Axel back-flipped a little, missing contact with Julia's blazing fists. Julia began getting frustrated until she remember her favorite move. She winded her arm and launched a Mach Punch as fast as lightning at Axel. Axel couldn't dodge the attack so he got ready for the hit. Julia's fist made contact with Axel's stomach, making her smile. However, her smile diminished when Axel looked up at her, smiling.

"My turn, again," he laughed.

He then pulled her closer to him and grabbed her waist.

"Ooh…" Julia moaned.

Axel was confused until he saw that he had grabbed Julia's ass instead of her waist.

"Oops. But I can't stall," he said, "I'm going to win."

Disregarding that, he lifted Julia off the ground and body slammed her onto the ground, pinning her.

"Looks like I win...again," Axel smiled.

"Not…yet," she moaned.

She broke out of his grip and got back in her stance. Axel lifted himself up and was ready to attack until he saw something he wouldn't believe. _S-She's blushing?! _Axel smiled a little before he was tackled by Julia, who pinned him on the floor.

"Alright, alright! You win!" Axel laughed.

However, Julia wasn't moving away from him…in fact, she was slightly rubbing herself against him.

"J-Julia? You okay?" Axel said nervously.

He stared at the proud Fire-Type and noticed that she was breathing heavier than normal, despite the sparring, and her fur on her face was tinted red like a Tamato Berry.

"Julia…stop," Axel said.

"No…I want this," she moaned.

Axel then turned to his other Pokémon for help and his eyes widen at the sight. He saw Cinder, Victoria, and April-all blushing as they began pawing their pussies.

"What the…" Axel began before Julia connected her lips with Axel's.

Axel was surprised at this, but relaxed into it while driving his tongue into her mouth. Afterwards, she detached her lips and smiled.

"Let me guess…this was the real plan from the start," Axel smirked.

"Kinda…April was the one who planned all of this," Julia smirked.

"Ah…wait, what?" Axel said.

Julia didn't respond but instead ripped off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Julia gasped as she saw Axel put up a nice tent in his boxers. Julia parted the opening of his boxers to reveal his 7 ½ member to the world.

"Wow…its smells so musky...so masculine," she purred, "Wonder how it taste..."

She then wrapped her lips around his shaft as coiled her tongue around him.

"Ar…g…h," Axel moaned.

Julia began sucking on him, pulling his pelvis to her with each suck.

"Ah…hah…Mmph," he said.

He was then looking at the pussy of April, who was staring at him.

"Lick it…I wanna make Victoria jealous," she moaned.

Axel then grabbed April's rump and began licking her core.

"Oh, my…that feels good," she moaned.

Axel quickened his pace inside of Angel when he felt the burn to release.

"Uhh…Julia…I'm going to…" he warned.

His warning fell on deaf ears as he thrust his pelvis up and released his cream into Julia's mouth. Julia's eyes widen as she felt Axel's cream splashed into her mouth. She slowly sucked on him while she drank the juices. After Axel finished, Julia removed her mouth and sat in front of him while Axel finish off April. Soon, April began squirming as her release came close.

"Axel, here it comes!" she moaned.

She then released her spicy fluids onto his face, in which he happily drank. April then hopped off him and turned around, smiling. "Now it's time," she purred. Axel sat up a little before Victoria hopped on his chest.

"What's up, Tori?" he asked.

"Can…you…" she mumbled.

"What? Just say it," Axel asked.

"Please fuck me! I beg of you!" she screamed.

Axel smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Sure," Axel said.

Victoria smiled as she placed herself on top of Axel, his tip kissing her hot lips.

"It's my…first…" she moaned.

"Don't worry…it's mine also. I go slow," Axel soothed.

He grabbed her hips and slowly brought her down on him. She moaned as she felt Axel's shaft pushed and throbbed inside of her, enjoying the way he felt. Axel groaned at the tightness of Victoria's cunt as well as her internal heat. When he reached her barrier, he looked back up to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Victoria nodded and Axel quickly thrust into her, demolishing her virginity.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Axel quickly leaned up to kiss her, muffling her scream. After a few minutes, Victoria began squirming on him, signaling she was ready. Axel slowly thrust into Victoria, earning a quiet moan from the Fire-Type. However, Victoria didn't want slow…she wanted it _fast._ Victoria then placed her hands on Axel's chest and began bouncing rapidly, making Axel grunt with each impact. It wasn't because her pounding that made him grunt…it was the intensity of the heat inside the cavern. Combined with her heat and tightness, Axel was ready to blow his load and judging by the look on Victoria's face, she was at her limit, too.

"Victoria, I'm gonna cum," he winced.

"I wanna feel it inside," she purred.

Axel nodded and, with one quick thrust, he emptied his cream deep into her womb. Victoria was seeing stars as her orgasm pulsed through her tiny body. After their orgasms, Victoria slumped and fell off of Axel, her tongue out of her mouth.

"Wow," Axel said.

He was then pushed back on the ground by Julia, who immediately slammed herself onto him, ripping away her virgin hole.

"My turn," she growled.

She began bouncing onto his lap, dominating him. Soon, the pheromones in the dojo fully invaded Axel's senses, unlocking his primal self. He quickly pushed Julia off of him before grabbing her and re-enter the poor Fire-Type's cunt.

"AHH!" she screamed.

Axel showed no remorse as he pounded away at Julia, making her scream in ecstasy.

"That's it! Dominate your bitch!" she cried lustfully.

Axel smiled as he thrust his thumb in her other, puckered orifice, making her scream even louder.

"OH, ARECUS! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screamed.

Axel didn't even warn her as he released his seed into Julia, bringing her to orgasm as well. Julia shuddered as she was filled up with baby batter, her womb absorbing all of it. When his stream died, Julia slipped off of him and fell to the ground. Axel then turned and saw Cinder with her rear in the air, presenting herself to Axel.

"Please…make me yours, master," she moaned.

Axel smiled as he grabbed her hips and slowly penetrated her, teasing her with each inch.

"C'mon, Master…I need it now! Don't tease me," she moaned with need.

"Since you begged like the dog you are, I will grant you your request," Axel grinned.

He then began pounding away at the Volcano Pokémon, making her howl in pleasure. Cinder began panting as the pleasure of Axel ramming himself into her tightness increased the juices in her snatch. Axel growled as the tightness, as well as the heat, massaged his stick in all the right places. Axel then thought of a naughty idea, making him grin naughtily. He then pulled out of Cinder, much to her disappointment, and then thrust into her puckered orifice above her snatch.

"ARECUS! IT HURTS SO GOOD!" Cinder howled.

With the tightness of her ass, Axel couldn't hold back anymore as he sprayed his cream inside her ass. Cinder moaned as she enjoyed his semen floating into her stomach. Axel removed his releasing stick and rammed back into her pussy, filling her up. Cinder couldn't take anymore as she released her sizzling juices onto Axel and the ground. Axel had to jump back so that he didn't get burn. Cinder fell in her mess, her belly and feet wet with her juices. Axel swabbed some her fluids off of her streaming cunt and tasted them.

"Wow…even though it's hot, it tastes very sweet," he commented.

He then turned his attention to the only female he didn't fuck: April. She was smiling as she presented her snatch to him.

"Well, are you gonna stand there or are you fuck me senseless?" she asked seductively.

"The second option," he smiled.

He went over to April and thrust himself inside her virgin hole.

"Ohh…it feels good," she moaned.

Axel smiled as he began rutting April to the ground, making her drool. As he continued his thrusting, Axel thrust three of his fingers into her ass, spreading the tight hole with ease.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

Axel was at his limit and released his stream into her waiting womb. He then noticed that: 1. She didn't orgasm, and 2. He still had another round in him. "And I know just where to go," he smirked. April turned around when she felt Axel withdrew from her cavern.

"What…are you doing?" she panted.

"You'll know in a sec," he grinned.

He then rammed his entire length into her ass, making her eyes go spacious and biting her lip from screaming in pain/pleasure. Axel noticed that April's ass was super-tight, squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Arecus, your ass is super-tight," he winced. April didn't say anything as she continued to process the pain and pleasure she was receiving from Axel's member as it throbbed inside her. Axel tried to move and was rewarded by releasing his cream into her cavern, painting it white.

"ARECUS! I CAN"T TAKE IT!" she screamed, "I'M CUMMING! ARECUSSSSSSSSSSS!"

She then had the biggest orgasm of the day, her juices flooding the floor under them. Axel pulled out and shot two more spurts onto her hair. Axel then fell onto the floor, his energy fully spent. He smiled knowing that April's revenge was the best gift he could ever receive…

…until he found out he was going to be a father of five…

**Well, there goes the first chapter! Normally this was going to be a one-shot…until I saw that no one really did a story like this (If you found one, let me know!). I will be uploading a chapter every two-three days. If it looks slow, that's because of college. Well-that's it from me!**


	2. Fighting-Type Harem--New Light

**Alright…it's time for the next Pokémon Type Harem…and the next type by random is the Fighting-Type! So let's go for the second chapter-with a twist! Dirtiness level: Lv. 10**

"Huh! Ha! Gya!"

Those sounds were coming from Sora, a 16-year old teen who was training in his father's dojo in Veilstone City. His father was a Karate Master and he had trained many students, including Maylene, the Gym Leader. Sora was a trainer when his father led the dojo. However, he had to halt his journey when he heard that his father had to go to Kanto to prepare for the Meeting of the Masters. So Sora was stuck in his father's dojo with nothing to do, except hanging out with his Pokémon. But, since his team was full of Fighting-Types, they would rather train so that they can stay in shape. After a while, Sora decided to go along with it and he was surprised at how fast he caught onto the skills. Right now, Sora was practicing his kicks against a training dummy, not missing a mark. After landing a roundhouse kick that knocked the dummy's head clear off, Sora fell to the ground, panting. His Gi was drenched with sweat and his brown hair was dripping.

"Man…what a workout," he panted.

He then heard a door slam, making him jump back up into his fighting stance.

"Calm down, master…it's just us."

Sora relaxed when he saw his Pokémon enter the dojo.

"Sorry, Medea…I didn't know," he said, "You guys didn't tell me anything."

Sora was happy that his Pokémon were back from their trip to…wherever they went (they didn't tell him). It brought back some of his energy from his tireless body. He continued to stare at Medea as the rest of his team entered the room. Medea was a Medicham he had raised when he started his journey, and she was his only female. The rest of his team consisted of a Machoke (Mace), a Hitmonchan (Chan), a Toxicroak (Venom), and a Machop (Chops). Mace was his first Pokémon Sora had caught on his journey. The one thing that separated Mace from other Machokes was that it wore a shirt along with its thong. Sora asked once about it, but he never got an answer. Chan was a gift from his father awhile back when Sora had stopped by on his journey. Venom was a Croagunk Sora had met in the Great Marsh and was his second top Pokémon in his team. Finally, Sora had met Chops when he saw its previous trainer abused the Fighting-Type for unknown reasons. Sora had a pretty strong team that can hold themselves against opponents, including the Psychic and Flying-types. At the moment, all they wanted to do was train a little…but Sora wanted a sparring match.

"Hey, Mace," Sora asked.

Mace turned around and smiled at him.

"You want to spar with me?" he asked.

Mace nodded 'his' head. Sora didn't understand why Mace didn't talk-and taking 'him' to the Pokécenter didn't help either-but he didn't care at all. Medea asked Chops, Venom, and Chan to follow her into the room for something, which made Sora curious of her actions, but he put it to rest. _Right now, I have to focus. _Sora and Mace bowed to each other before getting into their respective fighting stance.

"Don't hold back," Sora said.

Mace huffed as if to say 'Sure about that?'

"I'm sure," Sora said, "Let's go!"

Mace shrugged as 'he' rushed up to Sora with a vicious Dynamicpunch. Sora quickly shifted his foot and rolled out of the way, making Mace miss. However, Sora didn't notice that Mace had recovered and returned and Mace hit his back with the punch, sending Sora sprawling on the ground.

"Oof! Damn No Guard ability," he grumbled.

Sora jumped back up and saw Mace winking at him and gesturing to him to come on. _Was that wink…is Mace flirting with me? _Sora shook it off and charged at Mace, intending to grab his waist and body slam Mace. Mace noticed that and rushed forward to end his tackle. However, Mace felled for a fake out as Sora spans around Mace and grabbed the base of the thong. Then, Sora used his strength to pull Mace onto the floor and pin Mace to the floor.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Sora cheered.

He then noticed that Mace was blushing deep red, which made Sora curious. His curiosity grew when he had placed his hand onto Mace's chest, earning a moan from the Pokémon.

"Mace…Are you okay?" Sora asked.

Mace shook 'his' head and then leaned up to kiss Sora on the lips. Sora was indeed shocked at this but relaxed into it, making him scared. He then noticed that his hands, in reflex, squeezed Mace's chest, making Mace moan. Sora's curiosity reached its peak and grabbed the hem of Mace's shirt and pulled it up.

"Master…Don't," Mace moaned.

Sora noticed Mace's tone, confirming that he was actually a she! Sora ignored Mace and pulled the shirt up to see two luscious, firm C-cup breasts that fit her light purple skin and her muscles.

"Mace...Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" Sora asked.

"Because…you always thought I was a guy and I didn't want to make you feel awkward," she said.

Sora though back on his journey and noticed that Mace was definitely right.

"Still…you should have said something," Sora said.

"She was nervous and though you would release her."

Sora turned and saw Medea, Chops, Chan, and Venom standing in the doorway, smiling.

"But I would never release hi…ahem, her," Sora said.

"So what would you say if the rest of the team were female?" Medea asked, smiling.

"I would still love them. I'm not that heartless to do that…wait. Are you saying…?"

"Yep. Everyone here is a girl," Medea smiled.

Sora got off of Mace, who quickly pulled down her shirt to hide her breasts. Sora then looked at the rest of his team and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that true, _girls_?" he asked.

"Yeah…" the others said.

Sora finally knew that all his Pokémon were girls.

_Whew…no wonder I kept staring at them. For a second, I thought something was wrong with me..._

Sora shook the thought from his head and turned to his team.

"Uh-huh. And you all decided to keep this from me?" Sora asked.

Everyone nodded, making Sora smile.

"Well, that would explain some things…any who, that still doesn't make up for the lie," Sora said.

"What do you mean, master?" Mace asked.

Sora's mind went to the gutter as a naughty idea sprang to mind.

"To make up the lie…Everyone, strip," Sora said.

Everyone looked at Sora in surprise.

"Sora…you're not serious…are you?" Medea asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Line up right here and strip!" Sora said.

Medea, Chan and Mace began taking off their natural clothing while Venom and Chops rushed over to where Sora wanted then to stand. After everyone, with the exception of Sora, was naked, Sora then walked in front of each of his naked Pokémon. He then walked behind Venom and began squeezing her firm B-cup breast, earning a moan from the Poison/Fighting Pokémon. After doing that, Sora then pulled Mace to him and smiled.

"On your hands and knees, please, and face your teammates," Sora said.

Mace quickly got into position and looked at the rest of the team. Sora then walks behind her and slap her ass, making her yelp. Medea was about to move when Sora looked at her, saying 'Don't…move.' Medea got back in line while Sora continued smacking Mace's ass. After doing that a little, Sora stripped off his gi and boxers and began rubbing his length against Mace's moist lips.

"Ah…you must have enjoyed your punishment," he smirked.

"Yes, master. I like it when you punish me," she moaned.

"Ah…so you should like this," Sora said.

Sora then thrust into her virgin lips, ripping her hymen, and hilted himself in her depths. Mace bit her lip to prevent screaming from the pain of being deflowered. When Sora saw blood seep out of her tight hole, he tried to withdraw before Mace thrust her hips back, keeping him inside.

"Master, continue my punishment," Mace moaned, "I deserve it."

Sora began thrusting into the Machoke in a fast pace, trying his best not to cum early in her tight crevice. Mace began panting as she felt every slap his thighs made when in contact with her ass, making her leak more juices.

"Master, punish me more. I deserve it!" she said.

Sora laughed and noticed the puckered hole few inches away from her snatch.

"Since you asked, I'll punish you more," he said.

He then swabbed some of her juices and thrust his fingers into her ass.

"AHH! YES! THAT FEELS GOOD!" she howled.

Sora increased his pace as he continued to double penetrate Mace's holes.

"Oh, Arecus. I'm going to cum," she moaned, "Master, are you ready?"

"I'm there, Mace. Where do you want it?" he asked.

"Inside me. Claim me as your own!" she screamed.

Sora responded by hitting the door to her womb and flooded the area with his baby batter.

"YES!" she screamed.

Her pussy tightens on its invader and soaked it with her natural waters. When his orgasm died down, Mace slipped off of Sora and sat on the floor, juices flowing out of her used vagina and stains the floor.

"Alright, who's next?" Sora asked.

Venom walked forward and got on her knees.

"I am. Please punish me any way you want," she purred.

"Alright. Come clean Mace's mess," Sora said.

Venom nodded and quickly put Sora's member in her mouth. She then began sucking on his member, drinking all of the juices on him. Sora grabbed her horn and began face-fucking her, trying to release his second load. However, Venom pulled away and looked up at Sora.

"I didn't say stop, Venom…unless you want it somewhere else?" Sora said.

Venom nodded and got on her hands and pushed her rump up. Sora smiled as he gripped her ass and began pushing into her flower until a hand stopped him.

"Not there, master," she moaned.

Sora then saw her talon prod her tight orifice above her flower and moaned.

"In…in there," she breathed.

Sora nodded and quickly thrust into her virgin asshole, making Venom's body go rigid. After a few minutes, Sora began pumping into Venom's ass while he stabbed two fingers into her wanting cunt, making her moan. Suddenly, she held her ground and gave Sora two Pecha Berries.

"Huh?" Sora asked, "What is this for?"

"I don't want to poison you with my talons," she said.

Sora shrugged as he ate the two berries. Afterwards, he was surprised as Venom used her ass to push Sora down, putting her on top of him.

"Master…do me more," she purred.

Sora began thrusting upward into Toxicroak, sending her into bliss heaven. She placed her hands on his sweaty chest as her talons hooked on him, sending poison into him.

"That's why you gave me the berries," Sora panted.

"That's not the only reason," she moaned.

Suddenly, Sora felt a huge surge of energy coursed through his body and shaft, making him speed up into Venom's ass.

"Yes…yes. Punish me, master," she moaned.

Sora couldn't utter a warning as Venom's tight ass massaged him, making him release his load deep in her ass. What surprised Sora was that her stomach expanded.

"Please don't tell me…" Sora began.

"I poisoned you with my lust, making you able to last. Plus, you just filled my tummy with your seed…so now put it where it needs to be," Venom purred.

Sora growled as he thrust deeply into Venom, demolishing her flower wall in seconds.

"Yesssss," she sighed.

Sora didn't slow down as he continued to fuck Venom relentlessly, his precum clinging to her walls. Soon, Sora couldn't hold back and shot another load into her womb, filling her up.

"It feels so good…but it…hurts," she moaned.

"Push it out," Sora said.

He removed himself and let the fat Toxicroak sit on the floor, but she didn't push out his cum.

"Venom, let it out," Sora said.

"Wait…Chan, come lay on the floor so master can punish you," she purred.

Chan laid on the ground, positioning her lips in front of Sora.

"Go ahead, master. Claim me," she purred.

Sora laughed as he thrust into the Punching Pokémon, spreading her snatch wide with his member while ripping her hymen. Sora held it there while Chan breathed deeply.

"Okay. Venom, you can give me it while master punishes me," she moaned.

Sora didn't know what Chan was talking about but shrugged as he continues his thrusts into her. Venom stepped over and placed her butt in Chan's face, her face tinted redder than blood.

"C'mon! I want my meal," Chan moaned.

Venom sighed as she pushed out Sora's cum out of her butt and gush it into Chan's mouth.

_So that's why Venom didn't empty it-Chan must've asked her…dirty…but kinky. _

Venom moaned as streams of cum were emptied into Chan's mouth, who drank it with ease. Venom then yelped when she felt something invade her orifice and noticed that Chan had buried her face into her butt, her tongue digging into her ass.

"Chan! That's forbidden!" she moaned.

"Don't care," Chan mumbled.

Chan then stabbed her tongue into Venom's used cunt and began to give her the best orgasm she ever had. Soon, both Sora and Venom gave Chan their cream, which made her go into the best orgasm of her life. When the streams died down, Sora removed himself away from the two fainted Pokémon as they basked in their afterglow. Sora then turned to Medea and Chops, who were already on their hands and knees, waiting on him.

"Can you take…" Chops began.

"…the both of us?" Medea finished.

Sora smiled as he lined himself up with Medea first, who smiled back.

"Go ahead," she purred.

Sora smiled as he thrust into Medea, making her cry as her flower was broken. After a few minutes, Sora removed himself from Medea's tight crevice, who was disappointed, and lined up with Chops, making her shake in anticipation.

"Master…" she moaned.

"Shush…I'll be gentle," he soothed.

He slowly entered Chops, grunting as he forced himself not to rut into her virgin hole. He then reached her barrier and, without any warning, broke through the gate. Chops bit her bottom lip down so she wouldn't scream. After a minute, Sora began thrusting into the Machop, making her moan in bliss. After a minute, Sora stopped, removed himself, and thrust back into Medea.

"Yeah…that's right. Dominate me," Medea moaned, "Dominate your bitch."

Sora smiled as he rutted into Medea until he stopped and re-entered Chops.

"Aw, fuck…this is the best," Chops moaned.

Soon, Sora developed a pattern as he continued his attacks on the females. Soon, he felt the burn in his loins and the rest was history.

"Who wants it first?" Sora gasped.

"Medea's first," Chops moaned.

Medea looked at her to disagree, but Sora quickly thrust back into Medea and filled her womb with his mix.

"MASTERRRR~~~~~" she cried.

She then soaked Sora's inner thighs with her juices, enjoying the feeling of cum churning in her womb. After she was spent, Sora returned to Chops and began plunging his shaft into the Pokémon's tight opening. Soon, Sora had reached his peak, but tried to hold it back.

"Where do you want it?" Sora winced.

Chops looked at her master and smiled.

"Fill both of my holes up," she purred.

Sora looked back at her and laughed, even though his laughter was paired with seething. Sora couldn't hold back as he released his spunk into her womb. When Sora saw cum, seeping out of her hole, he withdrew from her clutches and thrust into her tiny asshole. Sora howled at the tightness of her ass as he released ribbon after ribbon of his stream into her stomach. Soon, her stomach couldn't hold anymore cum as it spurted back onto him. Sora withdrew and painted Chops with his sticky essence. She laid on the ground, rubbing his essence over her while basking in her afterglow. Sora then sat down on his stool looking at the mess he made. He smiled at this, knowing this came from his father.

_A beautiful misunderstanding…and I can't wait for tomorrow…wait, isn't Mace and Chan both human-like egg groups?_

"Aw, well. Well, I'll get to see a true hybrid," Sora chucked to himself.

**That was hard. Man, I really didn't think it would kick off like that…but that's cool with me. And I wanted to add another guideline: 6-chose your own harem. Even though that seems easy…it's not. You must make sure that the Pokémon you choose has a trait that everyone else shares. Other than that…Read & Review! **

**Got It Memorized?**


	3. Grass-Type Harem--Spring Lovin'

**Okay, now it's time for another Type Harem…and the chosen type is Grass. Alright, now let's get it on…and here's another twist in this one. Oh, and to celebrate the coming release of Pokémon X &Y, Chespin, the first Grass-Type starter, will make an appearance in this story! Hurray for Game Freak!**

Leonidas was chilling out in his hometown of Nuvema Town, enjoying the smell of spring. Leonidas (or Leo) was a 16 year old trainer who went on a journey through Unova to beat the Champion. However, he didn't want to rush so he took some time for his team to relax. As he lay on the couch, he then felt something rubbing his stomach, making him smile.

"Shrooms…you know I can't resist your belly rubs," Leo said.

"That's why I do it," Shrooms replied.

Leo then grabbed her hands and brought her close to hug her. Shrooms laughed as she tried to get out of her trainer's grasp.

"Master, you know I like your hugs," she purred.

"And that's why I do it," Leo chimed.

Shrooms smiled as she relaxed in his arms. After a minute, Leo stopped hugging her and smiled.

"Okay. Now that I'm up, let's get the rest of the team for a little family time," Leo said.

"Okay!" she chimed.

As Shrooms ran out the room, Leo smiled as he waited for the rest of the team. After five minutes, Shrooms returned with the rest of the team. Leo liked the Grass-Type because he could always enjoy the smell of spring every day. Shrooms was a Breloom that he met in the Entralink (Dream World) when he started his journey. The rest of his team consisted of Sage (Simisage), Summer (Leafeon), Star (Celebi) and Cheryl (Chespin). Sage was a gift from his mom when he started his journey, while he met Summer and Star; when Summer was an Eevee, in Johto a month ago. Lastly, Cheryl was a Pokémon he met on the way to Johto and was surprised that Chespin came from a completely new region.

"How are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Fine, Leo," they chimed.

"Ah…so do you have any plans?" he asked.

"Nope…just staying here with you," Star replied, "We don't feel like going out."

"Hm…and this doesn't have to do with your spring heat, now does it?" he asked.

All the girls looked at him with wide eyes as Leo smiled.

"How did you figure that?" Shrooms asked.

"Please…like you can hide it from me. In fact…come with me," Leo said.

He ushered the girls into his bedroom and let them crowd around his computer.

"Okay, now who should we look at?" Leo smiled.

Leo was a guy who documented everything, including his Pokémon activities. He pulled up a folder called 'Pokémon Data' and brought it up in wide screen. The folder brought up five files with each of their names under it.

"Alright, girls. Pick one…" he smiled.

"Let's see…how about Sage?" Summer asked.

"Okay…Sage, are you ready?" Leo said.

"Ready for what?" she asked, blushing.

"You'll see…" Leo said.

He clicked on the file and brought up a movie screen. Leo then pressed play and the video opened with Sage entering his room.

"Where did you get this footage?" Star asked.

"There's a camera in here that I placed in her awhile ago just in case someone tried to break in…but I never thought this would happen," Leo explained.

The Pokémon continued to watch the video until they saw Sage grabbed one of Leo's sweaty shirts and smelled them.

"So that's it?" Cheryl asked.

"Wait for it…" Leo smirked.

Everyone gasped as Sage lay on the bed, fingering her cunt while she continued to smell his shirt. Sage's blush turned crimson as she saw herself fingering on the screen, making her wet at the moment. Leo tried to keep a straight face as he continued to watch the video and to prevent a hard-on from rising.

"Ahh!" Video Sage cried as she released her cum on the bed, soaking it.

"Wow…Sage...so who's next?" Leo asked.

"Um…" they said, blushing.

"Come on. This is about you," he said.

Unknown to them, Leo had a naughty smile plastered on his face.

"Okay…how about me?" Summer said. "Sure, Summer," Leo said.

He smiled as he brought up Summer's file.

"This one is one of my personal favorites," Leo chuckled.

The video played, showing Summer entering his room and jumped on his bed. Everyone gasped as they saw Summer mount one of his pillows and began humping it, soaking it with her juices.

"Ahh…" she moaned.

"Oh, wow," Star said.

"Summer, that is hot," Shrooms gasped.

Soon, Summer released her juices onto his pillow, soaking it.

"Wow, that was something," Leo said.

Sage and Summer blushed as they saw the rest of the team eyeing them. Leo didn't want the attention to focus just on them.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's not forget the rest of you. Actually, here's a really personal favorite of mine," Leo smirked.

Leo then pulled up Star's file and they saw Star carrying Cheryl into his room.

"S-so what? I was carrying Cheryl so she could sleep! That's it!" she stammered, blushing.

"No lying. Now, the fun begins," he smirked.

Everyone gasped as Star transformed themselves into Pokémorphs. Star's human form had light pink skin with C-cup breasts and cherry-colored hair; her body shaped like an hourglass. Cheryl's form had light brown skin with B-cup breasts and light green hair that was tied with a bow.

"Now, we can have some fun," Star purred, "And Leo's not around."

She pushed Cheryl onto the bed and placed her core against hers.

"Ready, Cheryl, my beautiful babe?" Star purred.

"…R-ready, Ms. Star," Cheryl whimpered.

The two Pokémorphs began scissoring their pussies together. As the sex scene played before him, Leo began rubbing his harden length through his pants, enjoying the scene. He didn't want to let on that he was enjoying the lewd acts on the computer, but his defenses were dropping. Suddenly, the computer screen went blank.

"Huh?" Leo said, "What's wrong with this thing?" He turned around and saw his Pokémon looking at him with lust-angry eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Leo asked.

Star's eyes glowed pink as a pink aura surrounded Leo.

"What the…" he whimpered.

Suddenly, all of his clothing was shredded from his body, presenting his birthday suit to his Pokémon. Star immediately rushed forward and stared Leo in the face. Leo was a little intimidated until he lost himself in her light pink eyes.

"How did you catch us?" Star asked.

Leo smiled and pointed to a corner in his room's ceiling.

"I told you, I'd installed a hidden camera in my room, just in case someone tried to break in and steal something," Leo explained, "But I never expect to catch you guys masturbating in my room."

Star pushed Leo to the wall and stared at him with menacing eyes.

"You watched us masturbate?" Star growled.

"Um…yeah. It was interesting," Leo smiled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I don't think it was chance that you guys picked my room to 'get off'," Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Shrooms asked.

"I mean...I don't think you all would just waltz into my room, masturbate, and cum all over my bed for nothing," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked.

"What I'm trying to say is…I think you guys were fantasizing about me…am I right?" Leo asked.

"Why, you…" Star stuttered.

Star's eyes faltered, removing the pink aura surrounding Leo. Suddenly, Leo jumped off the bed and grabbed Shrooms, his hands hugging her waist.

"Wha!" she shouted.

The rest of the team ran forward before Leo held up his hand.

"Nobody move or she gets it," Leo said.

"Get what? You have nothing!" Summer growled, ready to pounce.

"I don't have nothing, you say?"

Leo smiled as he shifted around until his member was kissing Shrooms' entrance.

"Wha…?" she cried.

The rest of the females stood there as they saw Leo's shaft prodded Shrooms' cunny, making it leak her fluids.

"Ohh…" Shrooms moaned.

Summer growled as she leaped at Leo and landed between his legs.

"Wrong move," Leo said.

He pushed Shrooms on top of his shaft, which broke through her flower.

"Gaa…" she groaned.

Summer eyed his shaft and began nibbling at his balls.

"Ahh…Summer…" Leo groaned.

Leo began driving himself into Shrooms' cunny, making her moan in pleasure, while Summer continued to lick what came out of her.

With Shrooms' tight crevice and Summer's licking, there wasn't much Leo could do.

"I'm cumming…" he groaned.

He then hilted Shrooms and released his thick cream into her tight cunt, coating it in white.

"Ahh…" Shrooms moaned.

She began gushing out mixed juices out of her, which Summer eagerly lapped up. After their orgasms, Leo lifted Shrooms off of him and laid her body onto the floor. Summer immediately clamped her tongue onto his hardening member and began cleaning off the juices. Leo was then pushed down as Sage got on top of him and placed her snatch on his face.

"Lick it, master," Sage purred.

Leo smiled as he began licking the surface of her lips, making her leak sweet fluids out of her snatch. Leo loved the scent of spring, but Sage's honeydew juices that leaked in his mouth made him loved it more. As he continued his ministrations, Summer withdrew her mouth from his member, which throbbed from the missing pleasure. Summer then climbed up Leo until her mouth was close to Sage's dripping snatch. As Summer watched Leo's tongue dart in and out of Sage, she began rubbing her moist lips against his member.

"Master…please…stick it in. Make me yours," she breathed.

Leo looked at Summer and smiled.

"You already are," Leo said.

He then guided his member so that it lined up with Summer.

"Ready, darling?" Leo asked.

Summer nodded and Leo slowly thrust upward into her, making her twitch with every inch he sunk in. Before Leo could act, Summer quickly dropped down, taking the rest into her virgin lips, making her moan loudly. Leo winced at the tightness of Summer and thrashed his tongue into Sage, who was very near to release.

"I'm…I'm cumming," she breathed.

She released a flood of her liquids into his mouth, which he happily drank. After Sage's orgasm faded, she got up and laid next to him as she began fingering her sensitive cunny as she watch Summer get fucked.

"Make me cum again…I wanna see Summer's face twisted in pleasure," she purred lustily.

Leo began humping upward into the quivering Leafeon, making her twitch and shudder in pleasure.

"This is…awesome," she purred.

Soon, Leo couldn't take the tightness of her pussy and he released his cream into her womb, which set off her own release.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Summer drenched Leo's waist with her sticky juices, which wafted of sweet grass smell.

"Ahh…okay, Sage. You're up," Leo said.

Sage nodded and climbed up onto him. She kissed him as he lined up to her dripping entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready...Just be careful," she moaned.

Leo thrust into her, making her scream as her virginity was taken. Leo understood why Sage had said to be careful because as he thrust into her, her wet insides had constricted him tightly.

"Man…what a tight pussy…no wonder so much juice flowed out," he winced.

As he continued his thrusts, he began squeezing her B-cub breasts which were flowing with milk.

"Master…no…you may…" she moaned.

Leo smiled as he lean down and bit down on one of her flowing nipples.

"AHH! Master, fuck me senseless!" she roared.

"Wow! I didn't think your most sensitive spot would be your nipples," he breathed.

Suddenly, Leo was pushed on the ground by Sage, putting her on top. Sage then began slamming herself against him, enjoying the pleasure she was gaining. Leo winced at every slam from her powerful hips, but smiled that he was enjoying the moment. Leo reached up and resumed his sucking on Sage's nipple, which pushed her to the very edge.

"Master…I'm cumming…please, pull out…I don't wanna…hurt you," she panted.

"It's okay…I can take it," Leo smiled. Sage smiled and slammed down on him, pushing her to orgasm.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Leo's eyes became watery as he felt Sage's crushing grip as she soaked him in her sticky juices. Leo couldn't hold back as he released his load into her waiting womb, filling her up. When the orgasm died down, Sage's grip weaken greatly and slipped off him. Leo rubbed his member as he felt tingles of pain through it.

"Whew…" he breathed.

He then turned to his last two Pokémon who were staring at him hungrily.

"Alright…who's next?" he asked.

Star's eyes shined pink, coating her and Cheryl with a pink light. When the light faded, Leo saw that Star had transformed her and Cheryl into their Pokémorph forms. Star then pulled Cheryl to the bed and laid her down, and then Star lay on top of Cheryl, making their wet pussies touch each other.

"C'mon…can you claim us both?" Star purred.

Leo smirked as he climbed up the bed and prodded Star's dripping cunt.

"No…not yet. Take Cheryl first," Star breathed.

Leo nodded and prodded Cheryl's moist lips, which parted when he connected it.

"Oh…someone's an eager beaver, isn't she?" Leo joked.

"Very funny. Now…give it to me," she purred.

Leo then pushed into her virgin lips, wincing at the tightness of her walls.

_Are all Grass-Types this tight? _

"Kinda, considering that our scent can bring a male to a mating frenzy," Star said.

"No one told you to pull that outta my mind," Leo said.

"Sorry…I'm part Psychic…so that happens," she said.

Leo looked at Star, and then her firm and curvy ass…giving him a naughty idea. As he began his thrusts, he thrust three of his fingers into her pussy.

"Ahh!" Star moaned.

As he pumped into Star and Cheryl, he noticed a scent in the air…a _very _sweet smell. Suddenly, Leo's eyes got cloudy as his thrusts became faster and powerful.

"Ahh!" the females cried.

Leo then withdrew from Cheryl and quickly thrust into Star.

"Mmm…looks like my Lust Scent has taken effect," she moaned.

Even though his mind was cloudy, he still had some senses…even though they were animalistic.

"What…do you…mean?" he growled.

"…Shut up…and continue fucking me," Star panted.

Leo growled as he withdrew from Star and re-enter Cheryl. As he continued his thrusts into Cheryl, Leo took the three fingers slicked with Cheryl's and Star's juices and jabbed them into Star's puckered ass.

"Here's a gift from me," he growled.

"AHHH! ARECUS, FORGIVE ME!" she howled.

Soon, Leo was nearing his limit, and from the grip they had on him told him that they were close as well.

"Who…wants it?" he growled.

"Cum in her," they said in unison, wanting the other to have the honor.

Leo smiled wickedly as he hilted himself into Cheryl, releasing a gush of his cream into her womb.

"Ahhh…" she breathed.

Soon, his juices, mixed with Cheryl's, were seeping out of her sealed snatch. Leo withdrew from her and re-entered Star's cunt, releasing more of his seed.

"Feels so good~" she moaned.

However, Leo noticed that the Lust Scent that Star had released into the air that he inhaled not only increased his sex drive, but also increased his production of sperm.

_Where am I gonna release the rest? _

He then eyed Star's lubed, unoccupied ass and smiled.

"Here's an extra gift of punishment," he smiled.

He them thrust into Star's ass, making her go rigid as her anal cherry was taken.

"NO! Not in…THERE!" she shrieked, "Don't cum in...MY ASS! AHH!"

She tried to push him off, but her ass tightened its grip on him, not letting him go.

"Here I go!" he yelled.

He thrust into her ass one more time and released the rest of his cream into her ass.

"L-AHHH!" she roared.

When he finished unloading, he withdrew from Star and sat down on the bed. His eyes were locked on Star's cunt and ass, which was dripping his cum out.

"Ow…Cheryl, get it out…" Star whined, "My stomach...get out..."

Cheryl got from under Star and locked her mouth onto Star's ass.

"Let it out," she moaned.

Star pushed out the cum Leo unloaded in her ass into Cheryl's mouth, who drank it happily. Star felt immense pleasure from Cheryl's tongue digging out the cum, making her orgasm again. She lied in her mess, her belly soaked in her juices.

"Again…" Star panted, exhausted.

"No…more," Leo responded.

He then felled back and landed next to Star's barely conscious body. As he laid there on his bed, he looked at the calendar on his desk and saw that spring season starts tomorrow.

"To me…spring was today," he smiled.

He then fell asleep with Cheryl on his chest and the rest lay out on the floor, in ecstasy bliss…

**Okay! That's a wrap for that one…and don't worry Zombrya... I will publish your harem. But, a notice. has been purging stories that exceed the MA rating. However, the MA rating has deleted lemons from it…so it's a possibility that 80% of the MA stories will be deleted and the amount of accounts will drop. I'm not sure why, but it's a possibility that I may be purged from the site. So…I'm saving all my work and transferring it to another fan fiction site. So don't worry! I won't stop writing…but I may try to stay in the shadows…So if I go…Thank you all for Reading my stories. That's the best thing a writer can ask for!**

**BlitzSarecus is signing off! Next chapter will be up in an hour or so…**


	4. Ghost-Type Harem-Hidden Truths

**Whew! College can be boring after a while so…any who, the next Type Harem is the mysterious Ghost-Type! I know Ghost-Types are intangible…but for the sake of this story…they will be in Pokémorph form so no confusion will arise…As for the dirtiness level…let's go with an easy Lv. 14 ½ due to the ending!**

Zexion was sitting on the floor in a meditating stance while he tried to sense the auras around him. He was a 17 year old teen who was training to be an aura reader at the moment. He had went on a journey a year ago in Unova, but decided to wait a year before facing the champion. At the moment, he was trying to sense where his Pokémon were. This was a challenge for him, because all of his Pokémon were of the Ghost-Type, Pokémon who can hide their aura.

_Come on…it's not so hard… _

Suddenly, Zexion was tackled to the ground and heard giggling in his ear. Zexion sighed as he know only one energetic person who would do that.

"Roxie, the point of this exercise is to pinpoint you without moving," Zexion huffed, "Not for you to come find me."

"Oh, come on! You were taking too long!" she cried, "So, can I stay here and help you?"

Zexion wanted to do this by himself, but he knew Roxie wouldn't let up.

"Alright…well sit here and help me find the others," Zexion breathed.

"Okay, 'Zexy'!" Roxie purred.

Zexion's eye twitched when Roxie sat next to him. No matter how many times she calls him that, he always had a twitch, but he shrugged it off. Zexion breathed deeply and went back in Aura mode while Roxie sat next to him. One of his eyes opened and roamed on Roxie. She was a Rotom Pokémorph who was very energetic. She was six inches shorter than Zexion (5'11) and her body always shocked him, both literary and physically. Her light orange hair flowed back until it touched the area near her curvy butt. Her orange skin fizzled as the blue aura that always surrounds her gripped her body. She wore a light blue tank top that was tight on her body and daisy duke pants. Zexion's eyes locked on to Roxie's luscious C-cup breasts that bounced with each breath she took. Zexion shook his head and focused his energy back to the task at hand. Suddenly, he felt his hand moved and land on something soft.

"What the…" Zexion said.

"Shh…continue meditating and keep your eyes close," Roxie breathed.

Zexion nodded and continue to meditate. Soon, he sensed the auras of Cyrene (Gengar), Sable (Sableye), Maxie (Golurk), and Misty (Mismagius).

"Got 'em," he said.

Zexion opened his eyes and saw that his hand was…on Roxie's right breast.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

Zexion removed his hand and ran out of the room, leaving a smiling Roxie in there. Zexion rushed out and found the rest of his team. Cyrene was hiding in the kitchen, using her invisibility to match with the tacky purple microwave in there.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he yelled.

He then ran off, with Cyrene tilting her head at his fleeting form. Next, Zexion found Sable, who was hiding in the closet.

"Master?" she giggled.

"Sable, the exercise is over," Zexion huffed.

Zexion immediately ran off in the other direction.

"What's wrong with him?" she inquired. Zexion ran into Misty's room and saw her laying on her bed, reading a book…in the nude.

"WHAAA!" he screamed.

He immediately ran off, leaving Misty in her room.

"Okay…" she said, "He should have knock first..."

Finally, Zexion found Mighty sitting on the patio, looking at the sun.

"Huh?" he said, "She didn't hide?"

After he calmed down, he walked over to Mighty and stood next to her. Zexion covered his nose as he saw Maxie wearing nothing but a two-piece bathing suit that revealed her figure.

"You know, this is getting really annoying," Zexion huffed.

Maxie then noticed her trainer standing next to her, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" Maxie asked.

"All of you girls…never mind," he said.

He then left Maxie on the patio and went into his room. As he laid on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his Pokémon. Cyrene was a Gengar Pokémorph who was very mischievous but was also serious. Zexion had obtained her when she was a Gastly at the beginning of his journey. She was eleven inches shorter than him and she, in his opinion, was very sexy. Cyrene had shoulder-length lavender hair that was always in a pony tail. Her purple skin was soft, just like a Ghost-Type. Her usual wardrobe was always a blue tank top and black shorts, which hugged her hourglass figure. The most valuable thing about her was her beautiful ruby eyes and pearl smile.

_My sexy diva…_

Zexion's mind then drifted to Sable. Sable was a Sableye Pokémorph who was very quiet...but always childish. He had met her when he saw her injured in the Dreamyard. Sable was on the same height as Cyrene, if an inch taller than her. She had violet hair that came down to her shoulders, but barely hide her elvish ears. Her dark purple skin was half-solid, due to being part Dark-his guess. She wore a purple shirt and a white skirt, which made her look like a princess. Her diamond eyes always brought a smile to anyone she met, including Zexion.

_My beautiful princess…_

Zexion then looked up Misty in his mind-space. She was a Mismagius Pokémorph who was all serious and no play. Zexion met her when he visited the Abundant Shrine-when she was a playful Misdreavus. She had beautiful black hair that ended in blood red and flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her purple skin was very soft, like a baby. She wore her beautiful ruby charm necklace that matched her crimson-black dress. To top it off, she wore her witch hat (that she never takes off) that complimented her serious red eyes.

_A serious, sexy witch…_

Finally, Zexion thought about Maxie, his rare shiny Golurk Pokémorph. He had met her in Dragonspiral Tower one month ago when she was a Golett. She was the only one who was taller than Zexion, being a six inches taller than him. She had dark cerulean hair that flowed to her shoulders. Her light sky blue skin was rough but soft as well, complementing her body. She always wore a one piece bustier that didn't cover the area between her breasts, where her seal resided. Zexion always gains a nosebleed _every _time she wears that.

_…and my luscious beauty… _

Then, his mind went to Roxie, his hyper-active Rotom Pokémorph…and the moment he just had with her.

"Haa…I'm a fool," he whispered, "What is wrong with me? Could it be...?"

Zexion never wants to admit it, but he has a crush on each and every one of his Pokémon.

_Why do I? Is it because of their sexy bodies…or is it something more?_

As Zexion continued his mind rush, he heard his door open, making him look up. He saw his pokemon enter his room and sit next to him…except for Misty, who stood at the doorway.

"Are you ok, Zexion?" Cyrene asked.

"…Um, yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" he lied.

"Stop lying…you were thinking about us," Misty scoffed.

"Really?" Sable asked.

"Well…yeah," he said.

"Why were you thinking about us?" Maxie asked.

Before Zexion could say anything, Misty had pulled the information out of his head.

"He's attracted to us…and our bodies," Misty said.

Roxie turned to Zexion and smiled.

"So, you like our bodies?" Roxie asked seductively.

Zexion's face turned a new shade of red as he put his face into his pillow.

"…yes…" he said.

"So…does that mean you like us?" Sable asked.

Zexion lifted his face up and smiled.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"No, no. She means if you like _like _us?" Roxie purred.

"Oh…I think so…I mean, I have had these feelings for a long time," Zexion said.

"Is that why you did that aura training? So you could focus more? And not focus on our bodies?" Maxie said.

"Yeah…" Zexion said.

"So…why did you ran out of the room and looked like you did something wrong?" Cyrene asked.

Zexion face-slammed his pillow and pointed to Roxie.

"What did you do, Roxie?" Cyrene asked.

"Oh…um…I kinda put his hand on my breast," Roxie confessed.

Before anyone could say any comforting, Misty looked at Zexion and chuckled.

"Hmph…a boy who can't control himself or his hormones," Misty scoffed, "Wow…how weak are you?"

That was the last straw for Zexion as he got up and grabbed Misty.

"Hey! Let me go!" she growled.

"Not until I shut up your snobby attitude-I'm sick of it," Zexion growled.

He grabbed her zipper of her dress and pulled it down.

"What? What are you doing?" Misty cried.

Zexion didn't answer as he pulled the now naked Mismagius to the bed and tossed her on it, making everyone else scramble. Zexion then took off his shirt and pants and got on the bed.

"Get away from me!" she roared.

Everyone cowered at that except Zexion, who continued to advance onto her.

"Shut up. I'm going to set you straight," he growled.

He removed his boxers, revealing his already hard 7 inch shaft to everyone.

"What are you going to do with that?" Misty whimpered.

"Oh, this? This is a tool to set snobby girls right," he growled.

He grabbed the hem of her dainty white panties that contrast with her skin but complimented her figure.

"Now, let's remove these," he growled lustily.

He ripped off her panties, revealing her virgin lips. Zexion examined her panties and noticed a wet spot inbetween it.

"Oh…you got wet when I attacked you," he smirked.

"That's not true," she growled weakly.

"Oh, and if I rub it, I won't have wet fingers?" he asked.

He began rubbing her mound, making her moan. When he removed his hand, he saw her juices connect with each of his fingers.

"Tsk, tsk. Liars should be punished," Zexion said.

He pulled her lower body to him and lined up his member to her dripping snatch.

"No…no, please. Don't do that…I'm saving myself," she cried.

"Too bad," he snarled.

He thrust into her, demolishing her flower wall.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Zexion leaned forward and kissed her while he inched himself into her. When he noticed that her convulsing walls calmed, Zexion began thrusting into her, enjoying her twist in pleasure.

"No…get off…" she moaned.

She tried to push him off, both physically and psychically, but she was weaken from the pleasure she was gaining.

"I don't want this…please stop," she cried.

Zexion then lifted her up and lay back onto the bed, putting her on top. Misty's tears flowed off her face and onto his chest. Soon, the anger he had earlier faded and he looked at Misty with sorrow in his eyes.

"Misty…I'm so sorry," Zexion said, "I should have controlled myself."

Zexion began crying, knowing he had just raped his friend. As Zexion cried, Misty stopped crying and looked at him.

"Stop being sorry…please continue raping me," she said, "I…I deserve it."

Zexion wiped his eyes and looked at her.

"But I'm not mad anymore to do it…I'm just sad I didn't consider your feelings," he said.

"So? Just fuck me! Stop being so weak and just do it!" she growled.

Suddenly, the anger he had felt earlier returned and he began thrusting into her.

"Ah, yes! Don't stop! Use me anyway you want, Master!" she cried.

Zexion continue to thrust into her pussy, which massaged him in a way to coax out his cum.

"Arecus, I don't think I can hold back," Zexion said.

He thrust into her one more time and released his cream into her womb, filling it up.

"OH, MY! Feels so good that I'm cumming," she panted

. She cried as she soaked the bed and his waist with her juices. After their orgasms died down, Misty got up and sat in the chair and opened her used cunt. Soon, a small stream of mixed cum and crystal silver flowed out and soaked the floor.

"Sorry…master," Misty said, "I didn't mean to piss on the bed."

"Don't worry about it," he breathed, "It's all good."

Suddenly, he was tackled by Sable, who was smiling wide-showing her pointy teeth.

"Me next!" she squealed.

Zexion sighed as his naked Sableye rubbed her slit against his hardness.

"Okay, Okay…" he said.

He lined up to her and slowly drives his cock into her, making her shiver with each inch that sank into her.

"Ohh~I want more," she purred.

Zexion nodded and thrust the rest of his member into her, shredding her barrier.

"YES!" she squealed.

Zexion looked at Sable as she began bouncing her hips onto him immediately, not taking a moment to let him be situated.

"So forward," he smirked.

He held onto her hips as she continued her attacks. Soon, he felt the burn of release and, judging at how slick her lips were, so was she.

"I want it, I want it, I want it!" she squealed.

Her walls tightened around him, trying to milk out his cum.

"Damn…I'm cumming!" he said.

He released another load into Sable making her eyes roll back into her head.

"Arecus…" she panted.

She soaked his waist with her clear fluids as she fell back, fainted from pleasure. When she was moved to the side, Cyrene got on top of him and smiled at his exhausted figure.

"Well…you're not tired out, now are you?" she smirked.

"I'm energized for you," he laughed.

Cyrene grabbed his member and lined it up to her dripping snatch.

"Ready for me?" Cyrene purred.

"Oh, yes," he breathed.

Cyrene giggled as she lowered her body onto him, making him sink deeper into her. When she reached the base, her whole body shivered as her virginity was dispersing. After the pain dispersed, Cyrene looked at Zexion with her trademark smirk that Zexion loved.

"Okay…do your worst," she purred.

Zexion gripped her hips as he thrust into her warm depths, enjoying the sensation.

"Ahh…don't leave my puppies waiting," Cyrene purred.

She undid her bra and revealed her perky C-cup breasts, which bounced with every thrust Zexion did. Zexion's mouth watered as he saw her breasts and in reflex he reached up and grabbed them.

"Ahh! Good boy!" she purred.

As he massaged her breasts, he noticed that some type of dark silver liquid began leaking out of her nipples.

"Ohh…I thought that wouldn't happen," she moaned.

Zexion leaned up and latched onto one of her nipples, drinking the liquid.

"Master…No! That's my poison milk," she moaned.

Zexion ignored her as he continued sucking on her tit. Soon, he felt a surge of energy course through his body and began increasing his power and speed, making Cyrene into a moaning wreck.

"Oh, Arecus! That's feels so damn good!" she screamed.

Her walls clenched onto his member and began pulling onto him, wanting him to cum.

"Since you want it…here you go!" he yelled.

He hilted himself into her depths and released his cream into her womb, filling her up.

"I'm gonna cum! Make me full with your cum. Impregnate me, Master!" she screamed.

She cried as she released her sticky juices onto him. Zexion decided to swab up some of her juices and tasted them.

"Master…you'll get poisoned," Cyrene moaned.

"Don't worry about it. I had a Pecha Berry smoothie, so I'm good," he smiled.

Cyrene sighed a breath of relief as she laid onto the bed, rubbing her soon pregnant tummy. Soon, Zexion was pulled from the bed and onto the floor.

"OW!" he yelled. Soon, his pain subsided as he felt something wet and static touched his lower area.

"What the…" he mumbled.

His eyes cleared to see a naked Roxie on his lap, his member hilted into her depths.

"How…" he breathed.

"Let's just say that Heat Forme works on diminishing pain," she purred.

Zexion then noticed that the aura that surrounded her body changed from its cerulean blue to a inferno red. He also noticed that his body temperature had risen in level.

"R..Roxie…change forme," he mumbled, light-headed from the heat.

"Oops! Sorry," she said. Suddenly, the inferno red aura altered to a dark aqua blue.

"Let me guess…Geyser Forme," he smiled.

"Just for you. Now, shall we start?" she purred.

Zexion smiled as he began thrusting into Roxie in a steady pace. However, Roxie was an impatient female who wanted immense pleasure…_now! _

"Not fast enough!" she growled.

Suddenly, the aura surrounding her body switched from Geyser to Aero, the aura turning a light orange. Roxie then began bouncing onto Zexion faster than he was. Zexion winced as he felt some of her static energy transfer from her body to her wet cavern, pulsing little shocks onto his twitching member.

"AH! Roxie, you're too much to handle!" Zexion cried.

"And don't forget that…but the point of this is to handle me," she smirked.

Zexion grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her. Soon, he twisted Roxie around so that she was on her hands and knees.

"My turn," he growled.

Zexion began pounding into Roxie so hard that Roxie yelped each time his thighs came into contact with her firm ass.

"Arecus! Please help me!" she cried.

"No help is coming to you," he growled.

As the pleasure grew, so did Roxie's uncontrolled forme changing. She alternated between Geyser, Heat, Aero, Blade, and Frost Forme. Suddenly, the aura changed to a bright pink, making Roxie moaned loudly.

"C'mon! Fuck me faster. Claim this slut already!" she roared.

Zexion was surprised at the change in Roxie but he wasn't complaining. He leaned on her back and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them in tandem with is thrusts.

"Oh, yeah! Destroy me! Make me unable to walk for weeks! Cause me to cum so hard I won't think straight!" she cried.

With the squeezing and thrusting, Roxie couldn't hold on anymore.

"AHH! MY PUSSY IS CUMMMING!" she screamed.

She released a torrent of juices that dampen the floor under them. However, Zexion hadn't cum yet and he wasn't ready to move on to Maxie just yet. He withdrew from her depths and thrust himself into her ass.

"YAHH! FUCKIN' AWESOME!" she screamed. The tightness of her ass was all she wrote as he released a torrent of cream into her ass.

"PUT SOME IN MY PUSSY, I BEG OF YOU!" she screamed.

Zexion removed his super-sensitive member from her creamed ass and thrust back into her wet depths, releasing more of his sperm into her womb.

"YESSSS!" she hissed.

Zexion squeezed her breasts so hard that two streams of yellow milk gushed out of her.

"Drink it!" she moaned.

Zexion flipped her over and latched his mouth on both of her streaming tits.

"AW….fuck," she breathed.

When Zexion gulped down her 'electric' milk, Roxie fell back and laid in her juices, not minding it soaking into her back.

"What did I do to you?" Zexion asked.

"Yes…Zexion…you awoken my Lust Forme," she panted, "But I'm not the only one that has a secret form…Maxie, c'mere."

Maxie leaned down over the exhausted Lust Forme Roxie and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Remove…your…seal," Roxie panted.

"No! Who knows what could happen?" Maxie said.

"Trust…me…take Zexion…to your room…for the final act…" Roxie panted.

"But Roxie…" Maxie began before Roxie weakly lifted a finger to her lips.

"Trust…me…Maxie. Avenge us…make him cum so much…his mind won't work," Roxie breathed.

Roxie's eyes rolled back and she sighed in ecstasy.

"Maxie, if you don't want to…" Zexion began.

"It's okay. I'm your last one…and if my seal prevents me to avenge my sisters, then we have lost," she said.

She breathed deeply as she pulled her seal out from between her breasts. Suddenly, Maxie went rigid as her untapped energy flowed throughout her body. Zexion saw that pink veins coursed on her body and her eyes turning black. When the energy surge ended, Zexion saw that Maxie's body had changed. Her cerulean hair was now pitch-black, her normal turquoise skin was now pink, and her usual C-cup breasts were now D-cup. Zexion also noticed that Maxie had shrunk so that she was the same height as him.

"Maxie…are you okay?" Zexion asked.

Before Zexion got a response, he heard his Dex beep, so he walked over and saw a new entry was inserted. "What is it?" he said. He touched the screen and saw Golurk on the screen.

"Hmm…" he said. Suddenly, an alert appeared on the screen:

_Warning! A female Golurk had removed her seal and has entered Succubus Mode. Be careful-this mode makes any male in fear because a male MUST fill a female Golurk with his cum or she will drain all of the cum out of his body… _

"Uh-oh…" Zexion gulped.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and tossed onto the now empty bed.

"Oof!" he grunted.

He was then straddled by the now Succubus Maxie and felt his member prod her wet hole.

"Now, fuck me until I can't walk," she growled.

Zexion nodded and quickly changed position, so that now he had her in doggy-style.

_Hope I survive…_

Zexion began hammering his pelvis into Maxie, thrusting himself into her depths.

"Arecus…this is good," Maxie purred.

Zexion sped up his thrusts as he began squeezing her breasts hard.

"Ahh! That's right-Show this bitch who is in control!" Maxie shrieked.

Zexion thrust into Maxie so hard that he actually broke through her womb, his tip rubbing the insides.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Her cavern constricted the invader very tightly, making Zexion groan in pain. He hilted himself into her womb and gushed out a gallon of cum into her waiting womb. When he pulled out, he saw a stream of mixed juices flowing from her pussy. Zexion wasted no time as he slammed his member into her virgin ass, taking her anal cherry.

"FUCK! THAT HURTS!" she screamed.

Zexion smiled as he continued to punish poor Maxie's ass with a passion. Soon, his limit hit him and he released another river of semen, this time into her ass.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

Maxie had another orgasm as Zexion's member throbbed in her tight ass. Soon, Zexion fell back out of her and sat on the bed. Maxie turned around and latched her mouth onto his member.

"Maxie…" he trembled.

"More…I want more," she moaned.

She coiled her tongue and began sucking on his sensitive member. Zexion groaned as pleasure robbed him of his senses. Maxie removed her mouth, much to Zexion's disappointment, and placed her breasts around him.

"Wonder how long you'll last…" she smirked.

She reattached her mouth on his member as she rubbed her breasts around him.

"Oh, Arecus…what have you birthed?" Zexion mumbled.

He reached down and tugged at her nipples, adding to the pleasure he was receiving.

"Want some milk, handsome?" she purred.

Zexion weakly nodded as he continued to tug at her breasts. Soon, Zexion was at his final limit and gushed his last load into Maxie's mouth, who didn't let a drop escape. When he was finished, his mouth was met with a lush pillow.

"Suck for the milk," she purred.

Zexion rubbed her breast as he began sucking on her nipple.

"Haa…" she breathed.

Zexion smirked when he heard that.

_She must be very close…let's how close… _

Zexion reached down and thrust his whole fist into her pussy.

"WHAAAA!" she screamed.

She came all over his hand, coating it in her slick waters. Suddenly, Zexion felt a torrent of sweet liquid gush down his throat, which he drank. When she finished her lactation, she fell back and lay in her afterglow. Zexion fell back and hugged the unconscious Maxie in his hands. He looked around and saw Misty, Cyrene and Sable cuddled to each other while a weaken Roxie climbed up the bed and fell on top of him. Zexion chuckled at this and laid back onto the bed, sighing happily. However, one of his eyes shot open as he remembered that all of them were full of fertile seed.

"Damn it all…I forgot about that…Aw, well…it can't any worse, now can it?" he chuckled.

If only he knew…

**Awesome Sause! I finished this in the nick of time. Now, let's list what types I haven't done:**

**Psychic, Dark, Normal, Dragon, Bug (tough one), Poison, Steel, Ground, Rock, Ice and Electric. I didn't list Flying or Water because that is my next two chapters…with one following the Rule 63 Card. After those two, I'll write a requested harem from anyone. If I don't post yours, do not fret. Just cause I didn't post it…doesn't mean I won't post it. It depends…on how I feel on the lemon. Thanks to all!**

**BlitzSarecus is fading outta here!**


	5. Flying-Type Harem-Turning Points-

**Alright! Time for the aerodynamic Flying-Types! But this one has the Rule 63 card in effect…and don't we know three male-only Flying-Types? Any who, let's stop talking and let's get cracking! Note: The first part of the story has the Pokémon is their natural state and in the second half, they become Pokémorphs, but more Pokémon than human. Dirtiness level: Lv. ~15 or 16…**

Cloud was sitting on his balcony until he felt a breath of hot air hit him in the face. Even with his eyes closed, he could see someone blowing hot air on him.

"Cynder…stop breathing hot air on me," he moaned.

He opened his eyes and saw his shiny Charizard looking at him with her cute dragon eyes. She knew that when she played that, Cloud was putty in her claws, and he knew it too.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm bored," she huffed.

Cloud knew what she wanted and he sighed.

"Oh, alright. I'll let out the rest of the team," he said.

He drew out three pink Pokéballs and tossed them to the air.

"Fang, Hurricane, Leone! Come on out!" Cloud said.

The three Pokéballs released Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus; the three Legendary Kami Pokémon, in their Theian Forms. Hurricane (Tornadus) was a green and purple hawk that was kind but intimidating. Fang (Thundurus) was a flying blue with black spots serpent that always looked mad. Finally, there was Leone (Landorus) who was exactly what its name is: a lion. The three Flying-Types looked at Cloud, wondering why they were out.

"Ask Cynder, guys…she's the one who wanted you out," Cloud sighed.

The three Pokémon nodded and flew behind Cynder as she led them to the garden east of his home. When the Pokémon left, Cloud sighed and laid back in his chair. He was a 17-year old trainer who had light cerulean hair that spiked just like Falkner. He was resting in Johto, as well as hunting down the Legendary Pokémon, Lugia. He has seen shadows of Lugia around, but he never caught a glance of the Pokémon. His starter, Cynder, was always flying around, trying to find a clue of Lugia's whereabouts, but always turned up nothing. He then went to Unova to catch some rare Flying-Types to help out on the search and actually caught the Kami Trio on the process. Afterwards, he headed back to Johto and stayed at the villa his father had bought him some time back. Now, as he lay in his chair, he wondered if coming back to Johto was a good thing…

_In the garden…_

Cynder was sitting down in the middle of the garden while Hurricane, Fang and Leone paced around the area. Truth of the matter was that even though legend said Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus were males, Hurricane, Fang, and Leone were actually girls and they kept this secret from Cloud. However, that wasn't the only secret they were hiding. They were also deeply in love with him, but didn't know how to express it.

–Why can't we just tell him? Keeping this secret is hard-Fang said.

–True…but we don't know how he'll react-Leone replied.

Cynder watched her fellow Flying-Types talk it out. She, too, was attracted to Cloud as well because he saved her from some Pokémon poachers that wanted her due to being a shiny. And since she was special, not for her shininess, but her ability to talk, Cloud loved her as his favorite. She looked at her fellow members and got up from her position.

"-Sigh-…Why don't we just tell him?" Cynder breathed.

Leone walked up to Cynder and looked at her angrily.

"Because…it'll cause uneasiness and tension between us and him," she replied, "Don't think so rashly!"

"Whatever! So, the plan is that we continue to secretly crush on him and masturbate to a fantasy?!" Cynder roared, "Is that your only answer?!"

Hurricane cowered behind Fang and cried softly, due to her timid nature.

"Don't…be so loud, Cynder," she whispered, "What if he hears us?"

"Hmph! I don't see anyone spitting out any ideas," Cynder huffed.

"Well, I think I can help you."

Cynder, Leone, Hurricane, and Fang turned around and saw a big, white bird with a blue belly and large hand-like wings standing behind them.

"L-Lugia!" Cynder cried.

Cynder bowed to Lugia, as well as Leone, Hurricane, and Fang.

"Oh, rise, children…there's no need for that," Lugia soothed.

Cynder and the others got up and looked at the Diving Pokémon.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Cynder?" Lugia asked.

"Y-you know my name?" Cynder said.

"You are the Charizard that has been following me, right? And that blue-hair kid is your trainer?" Lugia asked.

"Yes," Cynder sighed.

"And you three are the Kami Trio of Unova, right?" Lugia asked.

"We are," Leone replied.

"Hmm…now that introductions are done...let's go back to my first question," Lugia said.

"Oh…um…" Cynder stammered.

Lugia, sensing Cynder's nervousness, chuckled before placing a wing softly on her head.

"Oh, you don't have to say it…you are all in love with your trainer, right?" Lugia said.

"H-how could you tell?" Hurricane said.

"Your faces say it all," Lugia chuckled.

Cynder, Fang, Leone, and Hurricane hid their faces into their hands.

"Oh, stop...it's normal to love him that way. Well, why don't you tell him?" Lugia said.

"Well…we haven't because it may cause tension between us and him," Leone replied.

"Ah…well, let's not make it awkward on him…I can help with that," Lugia said.

Her eyes glowed white as a pink aura surrounded them all.

"W-what's going on?" Cynder yelled.

Lugia didn't answer her as the pink aura intensified into a white light. When the light dissipated, everyone opened their eyes and shook their head.

"Wow…what was that?" Cynder asked.

"I don't k-Cynder, you evolved!" Hurricane yelled.

"Huh?" Cynder said.

She then looked down at herself. She saw that she was smaller and slimmer than normal and that her arms and legs had got longer.

"Whaa!" she screamed.

"Calm down," Lugia said.

Cynder turned and saw that Lugia, like her, was smaller than normal.

"What did you do?" Cynder said.

Lugia used her abilities and created a mirror using Light Screen.

"See for yourself," Lugia said.

Cynder walked up to the mirror to look at herself. She looked human with certain Charizard aspects. She had dark dragon-like skin that complimented her short fiery-dark red hair. Her tail shrunk a little and was now thin with a small flame at the tip. Her crimson eyes still had her dragon aspects, and her wings were smaller and were arm's length. In short, she looked like a smaller, skinnier Charizard.

"Wow…I look sexy," she purred, juggling her new D-cup breasts.

"Wait, let me see!" Hurricane squealed.

She ran up to the mirror to check herself out. She saw that she had purple hair with a white streak through it. Her skin, soft like her feathers, was light green with purple spots. She had two thin feathers shaping a 'v' in-between her eyes. Her long tail was a little shorter than normal, her C-cup breasts were now revealed, and her wings were now on her back instead of her arms.

"Me likey," she purred.

Fang and Leone ran up to the mirror to see how they looked. Fang had aqua blue hair that ended in white, her rough skin and muscles were light blue, her barbed tail was shorter, her cloud wrists were now smaller; like her hands, and her C-cup breasts were revealed. Leone had dirty brown hair that flowed down her back, her bulky tail curling to her back, her brown skin lighter, small clouds on her wrists and ankles, and strands of white hair flowed in front of her left eye and ended at the end of her face.

"Wow…" Leone blushed.

"You can say that again," Fang added.

After they admired their bodies, they looked at Lugia and were shocked that she had transformed as well. Lugia had pearl-colored hair that was short and stopped at her neck. She had pearl white feathery skin every where except for her eye-shadow, breasts, and stomach, which were navy blue. She had her spikes on her back turn into six dots on her back, and her tail was shorter and wrapped around her waist.

"What…did you do," Cynder asked.

"I just used my Psychic powers to change you into Ginka-a half-human/half-Pokémon," Lugia said.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"So we don't make things awkward for him," she smiled.

"So…why did you become a Ginka?" Hurricane asked, smiling.

"That's my secret, dear. Now, let's go," Lugia smiled.

_Back at the villa…_

Cloud sighed a little as he relaxed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Earlier, he had let his Pokémon out so that they can go to the Garden. Later on, he noticed a pink glow that emanated from the Garden. Even though the light disappeared, he still wondered about it. Cloud continued to think about it until he heard a door slam.

"What was that?" he said.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up to his room. Cloud immediately got up and slowly came off his bed.

"Who's there?" Cloud said.

"A friend," a female voice replied.

Cloud waited when the person opened his bedroom door. Cloud's eyes widen as he saw a beautiful dark-skinned girl walked in.

"Wow…so beautiful," Cloud said.

"Why, thank you," she purred, "You don't look bad yourself, handsome."

Cloud walked toward her and continues staring at her naked form, restraining himself from touching her.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily.

She giggled as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"Someone you know," she purred seductively, "And someone who loves you deeply."

She then noticed that Cloud was pitching a tent in his pants.

"Oh, all hormonal? That's okay…I'll take care of that," she purred.

She got on the bed and quickly took off Cloud's pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Um…" Cloud mumbled.

The female giggled as she pulled down his last article of clothing, leaving him in his birthday suit. Cloud groaned as his member twitched and throbbed at the air.

"Wow…it must hurt. Let me take care of that," she purred.

She latched her mouth onto his shaft, coiled her tongue around his length, and began sucking.

"Aww…" Cloud moaned.

He gripped the bed as the female below him continued sucking him off. He looked down at the female sucking him off and saw two folded wings on her back and a tail above her ass, waving happily with a gold flame at the tip. Cloud's eyes widen when he realized that whenever Cynder was very happy, the flame on her tail turns golden and she waves it happily. Suddenly, two and two came together and he realized that the girl was actually...

"C-Cynder?" Cloud gasped.

One of Cynder's eyes opened and looked at her trainer, but she didn't stop her 'attack'. Cloud saw a smile on her face as she increasing the pressure on him. He then realized that he was very close and he didn't want to cum in her mouth.

"Cynder…get…off…haa…gonna cum…" he moaned.

Suddenly, Cynder's eyes widen as Cloud released his cream into her maw. She tightened her mouth around his length as she swallowed all that Cloud gave her. When he finished, Cynder removed her mouth and open wide, showing Cloud all the cum he released before swallowing the rest.

"Haa…haa…Cynder…" Cloud huffed.

Cynder climbed up onto Cloud and kissed him. Cloud looked at Cynder and decided to kiss her back. Soon, it was a fight for dominance as he thrashed his tongue against her, but losing as her slender, forked tongue entered his mouth. When the need to breathe arose, Cloud separated from her and smiled.

"Didn't know you felt that way," Cloud said.

"I always have…ever since you rescued me," Cynder replied.

"If so…why didn't you tell me?" Cloud asked.

"Because…we thought it would be awkward for you," she replied.

"Huh…wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Cloud said.

"Come on up!" Cynder yelled.

Soon, Cloud's bedroom door opened and saw Fang, Leone, Hurricane, and a mysterious figure come into the room. Cloud's eyes bugged out when he saw the naked forms of Hurricane, Fang and Leone.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cloud said, "You guys are _girls_?"

"Well, duh, ya dummy!" Leone scoffed.

"But…I thought…the Kami Trio were males," Cloud said.

"Well, we aren't. What, disappointed?" Fang said.

"No, no…just shocked, that's all…and who is she?" Cloud asked, pointing at Lugia.

"Don't worry about me yet, Cloud. First, you need to tend to their needs," she said.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by Hurricane, Fang, Leone, and Cynder.

"Alright…but I need to ask one question: how were you able to become Ginka?" Cloud asked.

"That will be revealed later. First, Cynder, why don't you go first?" Leone said.

"Okay," Cynder replied.

Cynder climbed onto Cloud as Leone, Hurricane, and Fang sat across from them. Cynder then lined up his member to her dripping snatch.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to ask _you _that," Cloud chuckled.

"Please…you'll be in pain before I do," she replied.

"Oh, a challenge, is it?" Cloud smirked.

He grabbed her hips and slammed his member into her snatch.

"Ahh!" she screamed, releasing a small plume of fire.

Cloud winced at the tightness and heat of her pussy, and shed a tear when a drop of her juices ran down his sensitive length.

"Haa…so tight and hot," he moaned.

"It's throbbing inside of me," Cynder cried.

After adjusting to him, Cynder began slightly slamming her hips onto him, signaling him to continue. Cloud them began thrusting upward into Cynder as she coiled her tail around his leg, her tail tip flame at the end of his foot. As Cloud continued his thrusts, Leone guided her hand to her snatch and thrust two fingers into her cunt.

"Ah…" she moaned.

Leone's tail uncurled and went in front of Hurricane's snatch, rubbing it slightly.

"Sister…what are…doing?" Hurricane panted.

"A little release," Leone moaned.

Hurricane panted as she felt her sister's tail continued rubbing her snatch. Hurricane decided not to leave Fang out as she rubbed her soft tail against Fang's snatch.

"Ohh…yes, rub faster," Fang moaned.

The three sisters continued to please each other as they continue to watch Cloud and Cynder. Cloud leaned up and began massaging Cynder's breasts.

"Haa…please, suck on them," she moaned.

Cloud smiled as he latched his mouth onto her nipple and began sucking.

"Oh, yes…suck them harder," she moaned.

As Cloud continued, he noticed that Cynder's wet cavern was clenching his member tightly, so he sped up his thrusts.

"Oh, Arecus! Gonna cum, gonna cum…CUMMING!" she screamed.

She gripped his member tightly as she cascaded her hot juices onto his member.

"Here it comes," Cloud grunted.

He hilted himself into her depths and released his cum into her womb.

"Yes…I can feel it," she breathed.

Cloud bit on her nipple and receive a gush of warm milk.

"Master!" she screamed.

She came again, drenching his thighs with her sticky juices. Cynder weakly got off of Cloud and wobbly walk to a chair next to Lugia.

"So, how was he?" Lugia whispered.

"You'll find out yourself," Cynder weakly replied.

Cloud looked over to where Cynder sat and wondered about the mysterious female next to her when he felt some weight on his lap. Cloud looked up and saw Fang already sank his member into her depths.

"Hope you still got more energy for me," she purred.

"We'll find out, now won't we?" Cloud smirked.

Cloud began his thrusts into Fang while he grabbed her breasts.

"Fond…of breasts…are we?" Fang purred.

"Only with yours," Cloud smirked.

"Then suck on these breasts," she smiled, pinching her nipples.

Cloud leaned up, removed her hands, and replaced them with his mouth. Cloud then sped up his thrusts as he sucked on her breasts. Cloud then noticed a tingling that he felt on his member and tongue and realized that Fang was discharging small shocks of electricity into him. Cloud smiled as he enjoyed Fang's discharges and sped up his thrusts more.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah…master, I'm cumming. Please cum with me," she breathed heatedly.

"I won't deny you," Cloud said.

He then thrust one more time and his member released a stream of baby batter into Fang's wanting womb.

"AHH!" she yelled.

Her cavern convulsed and clenched at his member, soaking it in her juices. Cloud grunted at the tightness of her grip and bit down on her nipple.

"AHHH! MASTER!" she shrieked.

She released a stream of charged milk into his mouth and Cloud happily drank it all. When she was finished, she panted from the sex she just had and fainted onto the floor.

"I think I did too much," Cloud said.

"No, she's fine," Leone said.

She then hopped onto his lap and smiled, her fangs gleaming.

"But I want the same treatment…in a different position," she purred.

She then got off him and, on her hands and knees and shook her rump at him, her tail hiked up so Cloud could see her wet lips and tight ass.

"Now, be a dear and fuck me," she giggled.

Cloud shook his head as he placed his member next to her ass.

"Now, now, my dear. I want to try something with you," he breathed.

He leaned over her and bit her ear, making her shudder.

"Put it in my ass, then," she breathed.

Cloud continued nibbling on her ear as he slowly pushes through her tight opening.

"Ahh…hurts…so good," she panted. Suddenly, Cloud buried the rest of his length into her ass.

"YAHHH!" she roared.

Cloud pounded into Leone fast, making her whole body rock with each of his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! Break me open! Make me cum!" she screamed

. Cloud gripped her ass tightly as he traded speed for power and slammed his hips into her ass. Cloud's mind gave way to lust as he began smacking her ass, leaving a red hand mark on her cheeks.

"Say you like your ass being ripped," he growled.

"I LOVE MY ASS BEING RIPPED!" she screamed.

"Say you're a dirty whore," Cloud growled.

"I'M THE DIRTIEST WHORE!" she screamed.

Cloud smiled as he stops thrusting in her, making her whine with need.

"Why did you stop?" she cried.

"Beg…for…it," he growled.

"I WANT IT! PLEASE FUCK ME! DON'T STOP…_PLEASE!" _she shrieked.

Cloud resumed his thrusts into her, pushing her to her orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING!" she screamed.

Her pussy opened and released a waterfall of cum onto the bed, soaking the sheets. Cloud grunted as he hilted himself into her ass and released his load deep into her ass. "Don't stop! Push it in!" she cried. Cloud raised an eyebrow at Leone's kinky attitude, but shrugged. He leaned over and grabbed her breasts tightly as he resumes slamming into her.

"Oh, Arecus…Oh, Arecus…I can feel it! Cum more!" she screamed hoarsely.

Leone's arms gave out, making Cloud thrust downward into her ass.

"Here it comes!" he warned.

Cloud reamed into her again and released more of his cum into her ass.

"Ahh…" Leone moaned.

Cloud fell back to the bed and looked at Leone's ass. He saw that her hole was a little wider than before and dribbled some of his cum out.

"Wow…" he panted.

"That…was the…best…" she moaned.

She slumped and fell off the bed, lying on top of Fang, the two in a K.O. 69 position. Cloud saw that Hurricane was still sitting across from him, her blush redder than Cynder's Flamethrower.

"Hurricane…are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she replied.

"You know…if you don't want to-"

Suddenly, Hurricane launched from her position and pounced onto Cloud, shocking him.

"Whoa…didn't know you had that in you," Cloud said.

"Cloud…um…" she said.

Cloud noticed that her blush was even redder than before. He reached up, cupped her face, and kissed her. Hurricane's eyes widen when she was kissed before she closed her eyes and grabbed his face, rubbing his cheeks. When he needed to breathe, Hurricane released some of her stored air in her lungs into his mouth and deepened the kiss. They continued for at least three minutes before Cloud detached his lips from Hurricane's.

"Again…you surprise me," Cloud chuckled.

He then groaned as he felt something wet and moist grip and massage his shaft. He looked down and saw that Hurricane had already slipped his member into her.

"So…that kiss was for you not to scream," he said.

"Yeah…" she said.

Cloud then pushed Hurricane onto the bed and lean down until they were nose-to-nose.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she moaned.

Cloud began thrusting into Hurricane as he trail kisses on her neck and breasts.

"Oh, Arecus…this feels so good," she moaned.

Cloud then moved his mouth to one of her erect nipples and began sucking on it.

"OH!" she gasped.

As he continue his sucking, he noticed that Cynder had approached them and placed her snatch onto Hurricane's face.

"Please, lick it," she moaned.

Hurricane thrust her tongue into Cynder's hot cavity as Cloud continued his thrusts. Cloud then decided to set them both off. As he continued to thrust and suck, he reached over and began pinching Cynder's clit.

"Aw, fu-ahhh," Cynder moaned.

Cloud began speeding up, making Hurricane thrash her tongue into Cynder's snatch.

"Oh, Arecus! I'm gonna cum, Hurricane…" Cynder moaned.

"…Me too," Hurricane added.

Soon, Cloud hilted himself into Hurricane as he increased the pressure of pinching Cynder's clit and sucking of Hurricane's breasts.

"I'M CUMMING!" Cynder and Hurricane roared simultaneously.

Suddenly, Hurricane gripped Cloud's member and soaked it in her juices, making Cloud spew his load into the Tornadus Ginka. Cynder released her juices into Hurricane's gullet, making her drink it all. When Cloud withdrew from them, Cynder picked up a fainted Hurricane and weakly flutter to the floor.

"He's…all…yours," Cynder whispered.

Cloud wondered what Cynder was talking about when the mysterious figure tackled him to the bed.

"Now…who are you?" Cloud asked.

She got up and got on her hands and knees.

"Why don'tcha make me tell you my name?" she purred, shaking her rump at him.

Cloud got up and thrust his member into her ass, making her eyes go wide.

"AHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?!" she shrieked.

"I'm going to force you, remember?" he growled.

He leaned on her back, gripped her cream D-cub breasts, and began ramming into her ass.

"Ah! Hurts…please stop…" she whimpered.

Cloud was going to stop when he saw a smile on her whimpering face.

_What the…she wants me to do this?_

Cloud shook his head and continues to ram her ass.

"Yes! It feels so good!" she purred.

"Who…are…you?" he panted.

"Not…telling," she said.

She then guided her tail to her wet cunt and thrust it deeply into her.

"AH, YES!" she screamed.

Cloud wanted to know who this mysterious girl was and he knew that it wasn't working. Then, he remembered how he made Leone say things and he smirked. He began slapping her ass as he pounded into her, making her scream in ecstasy.

"MORE! MORE!" she yelled.

Cloud noticed that her defenses had drop so he pushed his advantage.

"Call yourself a slut," he growled. "I'M A DIRTY SLUT!" she screamed.

"Say you like being fucked by anyone," he continued.

"I LOVE BEING FUCKED!" she cried, "I'M SO SLUTTY!"

_Okay...time for the finale..._

"Okay then, say your name," he smiled.

She turned her head at him, tears of ecstasy running down her face.

"…no…" she cried softly.

Cloud then rammed into her ass so hard that her hands and knees gave out and now Cloud was hammering himself deep into her cavern.

"Say it," he growled.

She tried to pull away from Cloud, but he pressed his body onto her back, making her unable to move. She tried to use her psychic abilities to push him off, but it seem to just drive him to punish her more.

"STOP! IT HURTS! I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK IF YOU CONTINUE!" she screamed.

"Then, tell…me…your…name," he growled.

He slammed into her one more time before he released his cream into her ass.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Cloud pulled her tail out of her dripping snatch, removed himself from her obliterated asshole and thrust deeply into her cunt. It was too much for Lugia to take so she ended his question with her answer:

"AHHH! LUGIA! I'M…CUMMING!" she shrieked.

Her pussy gripped Cloud so tightly that he was seeing stars. That pushed Cloud to the edge and released one more load into her womb. When he was finished, he quickly back-pedaled to the baseboard of the bed and looked at Lugia, who was still lying face down with cum dribbling out of her ass and cunt.

"Y-y-y-you can't be," Cloud whimpered.

Lugia got up, turned around, and crawled toward Cloud. When she reached him, she then put his member into her mouth to clean it of all the juices on it, making him shudder. When she removed her mouth, a spurt of his cream hit her on her face and hair.

"Mmm…you came so much," she purred. Cloud continued to look at Lugia, shock still written on his face.

"I'm so dead…" he muttered.

Lugia grabbed him and planted her lips onto him. After a minute, she detached from him, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"It should have been me chasing you," she purred.

"But…how…and them…" he stammered. She giggled at his flustered face and placed a finger on his lips.

"One question at a time," she said.

"Okay…how did you find me?" Cloud began.

"Well, after you chased me to the Whirl Islands, I began following you, trying to figure out why. When I saw your Charizard along with my fellow Legendaries, I decided to drop in," she said.

"But…" Cloud said.

"But, it seem that they were in love with you and they wanted to tell you…without you feeling awkward," she replied.

"So…that explains why they are now Ginkas," Cloud finished.

"Pretty much," she replied.

"So…how long will they be like that?" Cloud asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Well…I don't want to walk around with a hard-on every time I send them out…and I don't want any nosebleeds," he explained.

"Hmm…if that's the case, then I think I'll make the change permanent," she giggled.

"What?" he yelped.

"That way…we don't have to worry about you looking at anyone else," she purred.

"That's so not-wait, did you say 'we'?" Cloud said.

"Of course. It felt so good when you came in me," she purred, "So; I'm not going back to Whirls Island, masturbating at things past."

"Meaning..." Cloud gestured.

"Oh, for the love of Arecus...I'm staying with you!" Lugia snapped.

"Uh-huh," Cloud said.

"And...I want you to destroy my ass later...I don't think i'm going to need my legs for awhile," she panted.

Cloud laughed at her comment before his face was pushed into her breasts. Cloud struggled against her grip as she laughed.

"Think its funny?" she laughed.

Cloud broke out of her grip and kissed her. Afterwards, Cloud and Lucy (Lugia) cuddled and Lucy slept on his shoulder.

"Haa…I can't believe it," he chuckled.

He now had Lugia and it was all thanks for his team's love for him that he achieved this…

**Sorry for making this so long…I was trying to capture the attitudes of these Pokémon into the story. So, next…I'm going to put Poison out first before I put the Water one. And this one is going to a straight/yuri fic, so I'm going to put in double time for it! Oh, and here's a rough outline for the next five stories: 1. Poison, 2. Water, 3. Ralts evolutionary line (Rule 63), 4. Dark, and 5. Psychic(OC submission). That's all outta me! See ya!**


	6. Dark-Type Harem-Sister's Nasty Plot!

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for you. Back in the last chapter, I said that I was going to do Poison first. Well, not at this moment…I've decided to put the Dark Type one up first. So sorry for any confusion I may have cause. Any who, this chapter is a little dirtier than the others because I've added a few more things to my forte! So here we go with the Dark-Type Harem!**

"_And it's over! Khyber has defeated Red and is now the Johto Champion!" _

Kiya, a 16-year old girl, and her best friend/Pokémon partner Sasha, her Umbreon, sat in the living room watching her big brother on the TV. Kiya had silver black, shoulder length hair, gold eyes, and perfect skin. She wore a tight tank top that hugged her stomach as well as her C-cup breasts, blue shorts, and white sandals. Sasha was a rare Umbreon-by means of the color of her fur. Unlike other Umbreons, Sasha had white fur and her rings were gold. The only thing she wore was a necklace with a star shaped Dark Gem on her neck-given to her by Khyber. The two loved watching Kiya's brother battle and she was happy that he won.

"Wow, Sasha! Onii-chan won the Johto Conference!" Kiya squealed.

"Umbreon!" Sasha barked.

"Oops! Forgot to put on my XV," Kia smiled.

She equipped herself with the XV and pushed the power button on.

"Okay, now you can talk, Sasha," Kiya said.

"Man, I can't wait for Aversa to get back," Sasha whined.

"Oh, don't worry…they'll be here tonight," Kiya said.

"Ok, then…so how about we have some 'fun'?" Sasha purred.

"Oh…you read my mind," Kiya purred seductively.

"That…and I noticed how wet you got watching Khyber battling," Sasha giggled.

Kiya picked up the Umbreon and kissed her on the lips. Kiya was a Poképhile as well as bi-sexual, and Sasha was her main partner in crime. Kiya shed her clothes, revealing her perky C-cup breasts and pink panties with a wet spot in the middle.

"No bra, my dear?" Sasha asked.

"Didn't need one," Kiya smiled.

Kiya took off her wet panties and lied on the couch with Sasha on top of her, their pussies touching and glistening.

"Are you ready?" Kiya asked.

"I am," Sasha moaned.

The two began rubbing against each other, enjoying the pleasure that they gained. In the lust of pleasure, Sasha bit one of Kiya's nipples and sucked on it.

"Ahh! That feels good, Sasha~" Kiya moaned.

Sasha smiled as she continued to suck. Kiya wanted revenge, so she began thrusting upward, making Sasha bounce on her lap.

"Mmm…" Sasha moaned.

The two went back and forth with each other and soon they were at their limit.

"Sasha, I'm gonna cum…" Kiya moaned.

"M-me too…" Sasha moaned.

"Let's...cum together," Kiya moaned.

Suddenly, both girls grind their pussies together and cry out in pleasure as their juices splash over their laps and on the couch. After a minute of basking in their afterglow, Sasha looked up at Kiya and smiled.

"Wow…that was better than before," Sasha panted.

"Yeah…though I wish Onii-chan was here…I sure could use his cock," Kiya panted.

"Wait…you want Khyber, your own brother, to fuck you?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah…" Kiya panted.

Kiya was madly in love with her brother but doesn't let Khyber catch on. However, her lust for him grows stronger and stronger.

"I want Khyber, too…but you got to get past the others," Sasha said.

"Oh, I'm not worried…I have a plan…" Kiya purred.

"Oh, do tell," Sasha purred.

_On a plane…_

Khyber was sitting in his seat looking out the window. He was a 17-year old teen with dark blue hair, silver eyes, and a scar over his right eye. He was wearing a dark blue vest over his black shirt, black jeans, and dark red sneakers. He was a calm, collected person who only gets serious when he's about to battle. Next to him was Aversa, his Darkrai who he caught, weirdly, in a dream. She was sitting in her chair, meditating, her aqua blue eyes closed and her white hair floating in the air. Next to her was Fiona, his shiny Zoroark he had caught a month ago. She was wearing a black tank-top and shorts and a pair of Blackglasses. She was sleeping in her chair, tired from the battle. Lastly, he had Scarlet, his Weavile, in his lap. He had caught her in Johto a day before his conference battle. She was sleeping as well, her arms hugging him. Khyber sighed as he felt the plane descend into Mistralton Airport.

"Well…looks like we're home," Khyber said.

Fiona began stretching out, her tired limbs waking up.

"Yawn…so are we home?" she moaned.

"Yes, Fiona…we are," Aversa said with an edge in her voice, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, c'mon Aversa! Are you still mad at me?" Fiona cried.

"No…" Aversa said.

"So why did you answer me like that?" Fiona asked.

"Because…you interrupted my meditation," Aversa replied.

Aversa opened her eyes and looked at the annoyed Zoroark.

"Hmph!" Fiona breathed, her arms crossed, "Well, excuse me, Miss Legendary."

Suddenly, Scarlet woke up and looked at her two friends.

"Guys…please don't argue today," she yawned, "You guys argue more than a Seviper and a Zangoose."

"She's right, ya know," Khyber smiled.

"Whatever…I'm going to get you back, Aversa. That's a promise," Fiona growled.

"Hmph…sure you will, darling," Aversa chuckled.

–We are now landing. Thank you for flying Air Wind- the stewardess said.

"Alright, guys. Let's go home," Khyber said.

The girls grabbed their luggage and got off the plane. When they got off, Khyber returned Scarlet and Fiona, leaving Aversa out, who stood next to him and smiled at him.

"So…do you think Kiya had fun at home?" she asked.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted your opinion," she laughed.

"Alright…just transform so we don't cause an uproar like last time," he said.

"Hmph! People should just leave me alone. They see me with you-isn't that enough proof that I'm with you?" she asked.

Khyber looked at her and chuckled to himself.

"That won't stop them, ya know," he replied.

"Fine, then…I'll transform…just to get your reaction," she smirked.

A white glow surrounded Aversa and disappears a minute later. Khyber couldn't help himself as his eyes inspected Aversa's new form. She was the same height as Khyber (5'5") and was wearing a black nightgown with dark ruby slippers. Her white hair cascaded down her back until it reached her curvy hips. Her dark pearl skin glowed in the sun and her aqua blue eyes stared at him. "So…what do you think?" she purred, giving him a twirl.

"Man…I don't know what to say," he stammered.

_**Hmph…if we were at home, I would strip you and pound into your delicious pussy till morning came, Inner Khyber growled.**_

Khyber shook his head of the perverted thought and smiled at her.

"You look ravishing," he said.

"Oh…flattery will get you anywhere," she purred.

Khyber nodded and walked over to his motorcycle. When he got on, he passed Aversa a helmet as she got behind him. Before he drove off, Aversa leaned forward and licked his ear.

"By the way…you should have fucked me in the lot," she purred.

"Wait, what?" Khyber said, shocked.

"You forget I can read minds, especially yours. You don't hide anything," she laughed.

"Who gave you permission to invade my mind?" he asked.

"No one-I chose to do that," she purred.

"Argh…I should punish you," he growled. "Is that a promise?" she purred.

"You, my dear, are incorrigible," he replied.

"And you love it," she smiled.

Khyber shook his head and pushed the accelerator on his cycle and drove off. A half-hour passes by as he reached his home in Nimbasa City. Khyber parked his bike and opened the door, with Aversa behind him.

"Kiya, Sasha! I'm home!" he called out.

No answer.

"Hmm…I wonder where they are," he said, "Aversa, can you see them?"

"Hmm…let me try," she said.

Aversa reverted to her original form and closed her eyes. She then sensed Kiya's and Sasha's auras upstairs. What intrigued her was the pink aura they were emitting.

"They're upstairs," Aversa said.

"Okay, then. Gang, come on out!" Khyber said.

He threw up two Pokéballs, which released Fiona and Scarlet.

"Man…why didn't she have to go into her Pokéball?" Fiona whined, pointing at Aversa.

"Because we made a deal: You rode up with him to the airport, I would ride with him back home," Aversa said.

"True…though I had hope you forgot," Fiona said.

"Legendaries don't forget things," she smiled.

"Well, what about that time I had went out and you-"

"Shut up, Khyber," Aversa snarled. "Temper, temper," he laughed.

"Hmph! Well I was going to tell you where your sister is at, but I think it's better if you find her," Aversa smiled.

"Not fair Aversa…not fair," Khyber groaned.

The group walked up the stairs and tiptoe through the hall.

"Ahh!"

"What was that?" Khyber said.

"It came from the next room!" Scarlet said.

They ran down to the other door and kicked it open.

"Sasha! Kiya! Are you…al…right?" Khyber said.

The four stood in the doorway and stared at the scene in front of them. Kiya, naked, was on the bed, wearing a strap-on that was buried into Sasha's ass. Sasha was covering her face as Kiya gripped her waist and slam into her ass.

"What the hell?!" Khyber shouted.

Both girls looked up and saw Khyber, Aversa, Fiona, and Scarlet looking at them.

"Ahh!" they shouted.

The two grabbed the covers and covered themselves up.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing here?! You weren't supposed to be home for another three hours!" Kiya said.

"Plane was ear-Hold on! Don't change the subject! What the hell were you doing?" he asked.

Aversa walked forward and leaned to Khyber's ear.

"Um, Khyber…I believe they were having sex," Aversa whispered.

"I know that! I just wanted them to answer," he whispered back.

He then turned to Kiya and looked at her.

"Get dress and come downstairs! We're going to have a talk!" he roared.

Kiya quickly scrambled out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Khyber then turned to Aversa, Fiona, and Scarlet.

"You three! Talk to Sasha!" he said.

Khyber walked out of the room, leaving his team alone with an aroused Umbreon. The three looked at each other and smiled as they walked to Sasha, who smiled lustfully.

"C'mon, girls. Let's have some fun," she purred.

_Downstairs..._

When Kiya came downstairs, Khyber was sitting down in the kitchen, drinking a can of soda he had found in the fridge. When he looked up, he had to close his eyes from Kiya. She was wearing nothing but her bra and shorts. Khyber had to admit that Kiya was sexy and he wanted to fuck her, but the thought of having sex with his little sister weird him out. Khyber shook his head, kept his arousal in check, and opened his eyes.

"Kiya, what the heck were you thinking?" he asked softly.

"I…I was having fun with Sasha," she replied quietly.

"Having fun? You were having sex with her! And a Pokémon at that!" he answered back.

"So? I don't see the problem. You have fantasies about fucking Aversa!" she retorted.

"And that's what they are-fantasies! I don't act on them!" he replied, "And who told you that?"

"You did. You talk in your sleep, ya know," she replied.

"What-um…whatever," he said.

"Besides, that's not all," she said.

"Oh? What else?" Khyber said.

"Not only do you have fantasies about Aversa and Fiona, but you also have fantasies about me," she smirked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She pulled out her phone from her bra and opened a file on it. She then passed the phone to him. Khyber eyes widen as he saw himself jacking off to one of Kiya's bathing suit pictures.

"How the hell did you get that?" he asked.

"I'm not telling. Face it-you want to fuck everyone here, including your little sister," she purred.

Khyber froze up when she said that as his mind tried to process a comeback. Kiya got up and walked over to her brother, still frozen in shock. She then reached down into his lap, unzips his pants, and pulls out his 7 inch member.

"Wow…it's bigger than I had imagined," she purred.

"Sister…stop this," Khyber moaned.

Kiya giggle as she began stroking him off.

"Onii-chan…does it feel good?" she said girlishly.

"N-n-nrg…no…" he grunted.

"Oh…it's bad to lie, Onii-chan," she purred.

Khyber used all of his strength to grab Kiya's wrist and pull her off him, the pleasure fading.

"Oh…what's wrong?" she purred.

"Kiya…" he moaned.

He got up and ran upstairs, leaving a smiling Kiya in the kitchen. When he reached the room, his eyes widen as he saw Fiona and Scarlet on the bed in the 69 position, digging into each other's cunt, and Aversa stretched out on the floor with Sasha digging into her dripping pussy. Khyber tried to keep his senses until he felt a hand on his throbbing prick.

"Do you like what you see, Onii-chan?" Kiya purred.

"N-n-n-n…yes," he moaned.

"I thought so," Kiya purred.

She then passed by him and got on her knees, her face in front of his prick.

"Hmm…looks so tasty," she purred.

Kiya then engulfed his member in her mouth.

"Kiya…please stop," Khyber said.

Kiya ignored him as she continued to suck him off.

"It tastes so good, Onii-chan," she moaned.

As she continued her actions, she reached down into her panties and stuck a finger into her pussy.

"Haa…haa…" Khyber moaned.

The rest of the girls stopped what they were doing and watched Kiya suck off his prick. Khyber felt eyes on him and tried to push Kiya off, but failed.

"Please…stop," he moaned.

He then fell backwards onto the floor and saw that Kiya had sped up her pace.

"Damn it all…I'm…gonna cum," he groaned.

When his release came, he reached down and pushed Kiya's head down, making her unable to move. Kiya's eyes widen as she felt a torrent of liquids blast into her mouth and tried to move off him, but couldn't. When he finished cumming, he released her head and Kiya shot up, cum dribbling out of her mouth.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

She opened her mouth wide and showed Khyber all of his cum he shot in her mouth before swallowing it all.

"Kiya…I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't be…it was fine," she purred.

Khyber stood up and discarded his clothes before getting on the bed.

"Okay…that was weird," he groaned.

Suddenly, he was pushed back onto the bed and saw Sasha on top of him.

"So…does that mean you'll fuck us?" she asked.

"Um…" he said.

_**YES! YES! YES, YOU BITCH! Inner Khyber shouted.**_

Khyber shook his head and nodded to Sasha.

"Good…so…" she began.

She got off of him and presented her rump to him.

"…fuck me like the bitch I am," she moaned.

Khyber stood up and lined up to her soaked pussy.

"C'mon, already!" she growled.

She then pushed back, pushing Khyber into her pussy.

"Ahh…it's tight," he moaned.

"It won't get any looser if you just sit there," she giggled.

Khyber grabbed her hips and thrust into Sasha.

"Ohh…feels good," she moaned.

As Khyber continued thrusting, the lust in his mind and the pheromones in the air clouded his mind and put him in a lust crazy state. He began pounding into her pussy as he thrust a finger into her ass. "

UMBREON!" Sasha shrieked.

Khyber didn't slow down as he punished the Umbreon under him.

"Arecus! I'm cumming!" she moaned.

She then squirted her juices onto him, soaking the bed and his thighs. The tightness of her cunt was too much for him and he spewed his load into her womb.

"Ohh…it's filling me up," she gasped.

When their orgasms ended, Sasha crawled away from him and fell into an ecstasy bliss sleep. He looked over and saw Fiona and Aversa fingering themselves watching Kiya thrust a strap-on into Scarlet's ass.

"You two, c'mere," he growled.

Aversa and Fiona walked over to where Khyber was and sat on the bed.

"Hmm…who should I take first?" he asked.

Before Fiona could answer, Aversa leaned forward and engulf his member into her mouth.

"No fair Aversa," Fiona whined.

"It's fair to me," she laughed.

Fiona growled and got off the bed while Aversa continue to suck Khyber.

"Stop and get on my lap," he growled.

Aversa smiled seductively as she climbed up and position her pussy over his member. Before she dropped down, Khyber held her and smile.

"Transform, please," he grinned.

"Oh! I gotcha," she smiled.

She began glowing white, making Khyber shield his eyes. When the glow dissipated, Khyber was shocked at her new form. Her white hair cascaded down her back, with one bang covering her left eye. He eyed her luscious dark skin and her D-cup breasts that seem to captivate him. His hands roamed all over her body, squeezing her firm ass, and rubbing her toned stomach and thighs.

"Damn…where were you hiding this?" he asked.

"A girl gotta have her secrets," she purred.

Khyber chuckled as he slowly entered her folds, enjoying the way she felt around him. When he hit her wall, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a virgin. So what?" she asked, "Just fuck me already."

"As you wish, Aversa," he smiled.

He quickly thrust into her, demolishing her barrier.

"S-feels so good, master," she moaned.

Khyber began his thrusts into her, making her bounce in his lap.

"Oh, man. Your pussy is tight," he moaned.

"And you're going in so deep," she replied lustily.

Suddenly, the duo was pushed down, making Aversa's ass stick out.

"Wha…" she moaned.

She looked behind and saw Fiona behind her, a naughty smirk on her face, and was wearing a double-end strap-on.

"Don't you remember I said I would get payback?" she asked seductively.

She then rubbed the dildo onto Aversa's tight ass, making Aversa's eyes go wide.

"No…please, no, Fiona, not there. I'm sorry," she pleaded.

Fiona ignored her and thrust into her ass, spreading it wide open.

"Payback!" she snarled.

"AHHH! IT HURTS! KHYBER, STOP HER!" Aversa shrieked.

Fiona gripped Aversa's ass as she hate-fuck the Darkrai under her.

"Oh, Arecus! Please help me!" Aversa cried.

"Shut up! And Khyber, who told you to stop?" Fiona snarled.

Khyber flinch a little before he resumes thrusting into Aversa, making her cry out in mixed pain/pleasure. Khyber then noticed that every time Fiona slammed into Aversa, he felt Aversa's pussy tighten a little.

"Argh…gonna cum," he groaned. "M-m-me…AHHH!" Aversa shrieked.

She released her juices onto Khyber, soaking his thighs. Khyber grunted as his member erupted into her cavern, filling her insides up with his cream.

"Ahhh…feels so good," Aversa cried.

Fiona withdrew from Aversa and smiled.

"Hey, Khyber?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied.

She removed the strap-on, soaked with her juices, and got on her hands and knees.

"Ready for me?" she purred, shaking her rump.

Khyber pushed Aversa off of him, crawled up to Fiona, and slammed his member into her pussy.

"Ahh!" she cried.

Khyber began thrusting into Fiona, enjoying the feel her cunny on his sensitive member. Suddenly, he, along with Fiona, was pulled back onto the bed.

"Oof!" he grunted.

Suddenly, he saw Aversa push Fiona forward, making Fiona present her un-abused asshole.

"Hmm…I enjoyed that ass fucking, Fiona. So, let's see how you like it!" Aversa purred.

She thrust the dildo into Fiona's virgin asshole, making her go rigid.

"Oh, Arecus!" Fiona cried.

Aversa thrusts into Fiona, making her scream in pleasure. Khyber, not one to be left out, resumes his thrusts into Fiona's sensitive pussy.

"Fuck! This feels so good!" Fiona cried.

"Well, this should feel even better," Aversa purred.

She pulled Fiona up to her and began squeezing her perky C-cup breasts.

"Oh, yes, Aversa! Milk me! Make me your bitch!" Fiona cried.

"Oh? Is that so?" Aversa chuckled.

Suddenly, Aversa felt hands massage her breasts and smiled.

"Khyber, you like my breasts that much?" he purred.

He smiled as he nibbled on her ear, earning a sharp gasp from her.

"I wonder if these breasts have milk?" he smiled.

"Squeeze them and find out," she purred.

Khyber gave her a tight squeeze and was rewarded with twin streams of milk flowing out and hitting Fiona's back.

"Oh, dear. You soaked her back," Aversa purred, "I've got to clean her up."

She then reached down and licked the soaked fur on Fiona's back, making Fiona go rigid, pushing her to the edge.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed.

She came hard, soaking both Khyber's and Aversa's thighs with her sticky fluids. Aversa squeezed her breasts and was rewarded with a waterfall of milk leaking out her breasts. Khyber hilted himself into Fiona and spewed his cream into her womb.

"Ahh…" she moaned.

When everything calmed down, Khyber slipped from under the two females, leaving Aversa's strap-on buried into Fiona's ass. Khyber walked over and grabbed Scarlet.

"Me next?" she asked playfully.

Khyber nodded as he sat onto the floor with Scarlet in his lap. Scarlet turned around and hugged his waist.

"C'mon already!" she squealed.

Khyber chuckled at her eagerness and slowly entered her virgin pussy.

"Ahhh…it feels good," she moaned.

Khyber quickly thrust into her, demolishing her barrier.

"Ahh!" she squealed.

Khyber was shocked at first before he thrusts into her. As she bounced on Khyber, she grabbed her B-cup breasts and rubbed her claws on them.

"Yes…yes! Faster!" she moaned.

Khyber began thrusting into faster and faster until he pushed her on the floor and rammed into her pussy.

"AHHH! FUCK!" she shrieked.

She couldn't take anymore as she released her juices onto his member and thighs. Khyber grunted as he hilted himself into her pussy, releasing his cream into her womb.

"Yes!" she hissed.

After he finished cumming, he fell back, leaving the comfortable pussy of Scarlet.

"Whew…I'm finished," he breathed.

Suddenly, he was tackled by his sister and was pushed back onto the floor.

"Wha…?" he said.

"You haven't fucked me yet," she purred.

"That's because you're my sister," he gasped.

She crawled forward until they were face to face.

"Onii-chan…please," she begged.

"No," he said flatly.

"Hmph…you have no choice," she smiled.

Suddenly, she lined his member up to her lower lips and dropped down, her lips enveloping him.

"Ohh…" she seethed.

Khyber looked and saw blood flowing down and then realized that he had just taken his own sister's virginity.

"Kiya! Get off!" he shouted.

He tried to push her off while she tried to stay on top of him. Soon, Kiya successfully pinned Khyber to the floor, holding his arms to the floor, while she slammed her hips onto his.

"Come on, Onii-chan. Please fuck me," she whined.

Khyber tried to put his mind in the right frame of mind…but failed.

"Alright, then…" he breathed.

"Yay!" she cried.

She released his hands and began rubbing her breasts.

"Go ahead then," she purred.

Khyber grabbed her hips and thrust into his sister, making her bounce on his lap.

"Onii-chan! You feel so good!" she moaned.

Khyber looked at his lusty sister and his mind forgot that it was his sister. He began slamming into Kiya so hard that she gripped her breasts tightly.

"Oh, god! Onii-chan, slow down," she moaned.

Khyber ignored her and continue to slam into her cunt.

"Cumming!" she screamed.

She soaked his waist with her juices, sighing happily. Khyber pulled out of her and panted, his breath ragged.

"Onii-chan, I'm still horny…"

Khyber looked up and saw Kiya on her hands and knees, wiggling her firm ass at him.

"C'mon, Onii-chan. In here," she moaned.

She pushed her finger into her soaked pussy and pulled it out, slick with her juices. Kiya smirked as she plunged the finger into her ass, moaning softly. Even though it made his member jumped, Khyber shook his head of the perverted idea.

"No way, Kiya…" he said, "I'm not fucking you in the ass."

"Please?" she cried.

She then gave him a lust-filled puppy dog eyes, making him groan in defeat.

"Aww…fine," he growled.

He got up, removed her finger, and slammed his dick into her ass.

"OWWWW!" she screamed.

Khyber noticed that her ass was leaking blood, but his lust-filled mind ignored it as he began slamming into her tight ass.

"AHH! ONII-CHAN!" she squealed, "FEELS SO GOOD!"

Khyber sped up his thrusts until he felt his release coming.

"This is for being a bad, horny girl," he snarled.

He then released his cream into her ass, filling her up.

"OH!" she screamed.

Suddenly, a flood of clear liquids erupted out of her snatch and soaked the carpet. Khyber then removed himself from her ass and re-entered her leaking snatch.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm claiming you!" he growled.

He hilted himself into her and released another load into her womb.

"AHH! Onii-chan is filling me up!" she moaned, "I'm CUMMING AGAIN!"

When they finished their orgasms, Khyber pushed his sister off of him, making her face-plant the floor. Kiya moaned as a stream of yellow liquid flow out of her pussy.

"I'm peeing…" she cried, "I'm wetting myself in front of Onii-chan..."

Khyber shook his head, his lust dissipating, and saw his sister in front of him, cum leaking out of her stretched ass and pussy, and a small puddle of yellow liquid on the floor.

"Oh, my…I'm so sorry, Kiya. I should've stop," he cried.

He then felt a hand on his leg and saw his sister smiling at him.

"It's okay…I wanted you…to," she moaned, "The roughness…was just a bonus."

She then reached up and kissed him on the lips. Khyber was shocked to say the least, but he threw caution to the wind. When she finished, she smiled at him before collapsing.

"Kiya…" he moaned.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and saw Aversa behind him.

"Same goes for everyone her," she smirked.

"Wow…" he replied, didn't realize that..."

"Plus, this was your sister's idea," she shrugged.

"Hmm…say, Aversa…you still got that strap-on right?" Khyber asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Because…I think my sister needs more punishment," he smirked.

**How's that? Based from a previous message, I tried to make the Pokémorph form 70%/30% Pokémon/human, so I hope I did good! Also, the next two chapters are going to be Poison, Water (an OC submission), and Psychic (an OC submission). That's it for me today. See ya next time!**


	7. Poison-Type Harem-Poisoned Lust

**Alright, then! Here we go with the Poison-Type Harem. I had to do some extra research on this type, due to limited Poison-Types. Afterwards, I now have the perfect four for this story. So, here we go for this dangerous harem-with Rule 63 in effect!**

Stark was running in Ilex Forest, trying to beat a rampaging Nidoqueen from grabbing him. He was a 16-year old trainer with purple hair (Xemnas' hairdo-but purple) that was trying to capture a nice Poison-Type for his team, which consisted with his starter Ivysaur, Rose. As of right now, he was planning to capture a Nidoran (male or female) and stumbled on a nesting ground of an enraged Nidoqueen.

"Damn it all," he grumbled.

Suddenly, he was blocked by another Nidoqueen, but this one had a bigger horn and looked more muscular than the other.

"Damn! Rose, Vine Whip!" he shouted.

He released the Ivysaur from the capsule and she used her vine to grab a sturdy tree branch above them.

"Swing!" he screamed.

Rose bounced off the ground and swung from her vine, out of the way of the other Nidoqueen. Soon, they came into a clearing, far away from the grounds.

"Whew…I think we're safe," he panted.

Stark fell back and sat on the ground and Rose sat next to him.

"Master…what happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's just say I missed and stumbled on a Nidoqueen nesting ground," he said.

"Oh…so what now?" she asked.

"For now we wait," he breathed, "Don't want to risk being found by that Nidoqueen."

Stark heard a roar a couple of miles away and breathed a little.

"Um…you do realize that's a bad idea?" she replied.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well…it's that time again," she replied, a red hue appearing on her face.

"What…oh, shit…It's mating season, isn't it?" he said.

"Yep…and this week is for Poison-Types," Rose continued.

Stark face-palmed and looked at her. Normally, when this occurs, Stark would 'heal' Rose's heat...but these were not normal circumstances.

"Damn it…sorry, girl. If we start, who knows what could happen?" Stark grumbled.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled.

She got up and kissed his cheek, making him blush. Suddenly, he felt something rubbing his groin and he smiled.

"Even though we can't cure your heat yet, you still want a treat?" he grinned.

"Please?" she begged.

Stark grinned as he rubbed her head.

"Anything for my Rose," he replied.

Rose smiled and used her vines to unzip his pants and pull out his member to the air.

"Wow, you're hard already," she purred.

"I blame your pheromones," he replied.

She giggled as she got between his legs and engulf his member into her mouth.

"Rose…" he breathed.

She smiled as she sucked him off, using her vines to rub his sack. Suddenly, she felt something prod her wet hole and smiled. Stark had reached behind her and stab his finger into her pussy. She removed her mouth from him and smiled.

"You want to do it, then?" she grinned.

"Guess so. You got me riled up," he grinned.

"Okay, but drink first," she said.

She walked away while he dug out of his bag his water bottle that contained a pink liquid.

"Hmm…Pecha Berry Juice," he said.

Stark made a concentrated antidote in case Rose misses and stabs him with her poisoned thorns. He took a swig from the bottle and put it back. Afterwards, he shed his pants and looked for Rose. However, Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Rose?" he asked.

Suddenly, he heard a scream a foot away from him...and it sounded like...

"Rose!" he shouted.

Before he could move, he was whacked in the back of his head.

"Argh! Rose…" he said.

He fell back to the ground, knocked out, and was picked up by something…

_Night…_

"Ugh…my head."

Stark shook his head and looked around. He saw that he was in a cave that glowed with crystals above him. He got up and noticed Rose was a foot away from him, still knocked out.

"Rose…" he sighed.

He crawled over and shook Rose, trying to rouse her.

"…Ow…stupid, little…huh?"

Rose eyes fluttered open and saw Stark in front of him.

"Master!" she cried. She jumped on top of him, tossing him on his back, and gave him licks all over his chest.

"Ok! Rose, stop! My shirt…" Stark said.

He then noticed the roughness of Rose's tongue- which he wouldn't have felt… if his shirt was on.

"Um, Rose? Am I completely nude?" he asked.

"Yes, you are…why?" she replied.

"What?! Where are my clothes?" he exclaimed.

He then saw his clothes in a neat pile on top of a rock.

"Sweet! C'mon, Rose! Let's get outta here!" Stark shouted.

Suddenly, he felt two mosquito bites on his back and he fell back down.

"Argh…what the hell?" he gasped.

Rose looked and saw two blue needles embedded in his back.

"Master, you got hit with Poison Sting!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry…I took the juice remember?" he said.

"That was long ago! Its effects are gone!" she exclaimed.

"What? So…how long were we out?" Stark asked.

"About two…maybe five hours ago."

Stark got on his hands and knees and looked behind him. He then saw the two Nidoqueens coming into the cave.

"Damn it all…I thought I lost you two," he groaned.

"Huh…and you would have…if we didn't smell your arousal," one said.

"Whatever…so what do you want with me and my Rose?" he asked weakly.

"You stormed our nesting grounds," the other said.

"So? It's not like I scared any Nidorans here…" he said.

He then saw a Nidorina come from behind the smaller Nidoqueen and hugged her leg.

"There's that man again, mommy," she cried.

"Don't worry, darling. We have him now," Nidoqueen smiled.

"So if that's your baby…where's yours?" Stark asked, pointing to the bigger Nidoqueen.

"Huh?" it said. "Well…aren't you a Nidoqueen?" Stark asked.

"No fool, I'm a shiny Nidoking," she replied.

Stark shook his head and examined her. He then saw that it was definitely a Nidoking…with tits.

"Wait, what? That can't be! Nidokings are males…and they don't have tits!" he shouted.

She giggled at his confusion, making him annoyed.

"I know it makes no sense, but blame it on gene-splicing," she replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Stark asked.

"Well, my sister here and I were imprisoned in a Team Rocket HQ north of here," she replied.

"HQ? Hmm…the closest one would be Goldenrod's Radio Tower, I guess," he said.

"No, not there…this HQ was underground," Nidoking said.

"Hmm…so, what happened?" Stark inquired.

"Well, after the failure of controlling Mewtwo, Team Rocket decided to splice genes with Pokémon and humans," she continued.

"Guessing to create a stronger form of the Pokémon," Stark said.

"Maybe, but either way…they began testing their research on Nidoran, Nidorina/Nidorino, and Nidoqueen/Nidoking," she continued, "But they saw that traits and such can only be passed down by birth."

"So…they went on a mating frenzy, inject the created DNA into an unborn Pokémon, and waited for the results," Rose said.

"You got it. However, their testing had one fatal flaw," Nidoqueen interjected.

"And that was…" Stark said. "Whatever a Nidorina or Nidoqueen give birth was always female…so there was no Nidoran (male)," she answered.

"So…you two were born and even though you are a Nidoking, you are a cross between both," he finished.

"You could say that…but I'm basically 70% Nidoqueen," she smiled.

"Huh…so now that's over with…what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Sarah," the Nidoking said. "I'm Crystal…and my little girl is Irene," the Nidoqueen added.

"Hmm…I'm Stark and this is my partner, Rose," Stark smiled.

"Okay…now that introductions are over, what do you want with us?" Rose asked.

"Well, since we have some human DNA intertwined with our original DNA, we are attracted to both humans and Pokémon," Sarah said.

"So…" Stark said.

"And it's our mating season at the moment," Crystal added.

"And…wait…do you mean..?" Stark trailed.

"We're horny and we want to mate…badly," Sarah replied.

"Well…oh, crap…wait a minute...what about your mate?" Stark asked.

"Oh, I adopted Irene when her mother died a year ago," Crystal smiled, "So, I'm still a virgin."

Finally, Stark put two and two together and looked at Sarah.

"So you two want me to fuck you?" Stark said.

"Yeah…why would we stab you with Lust Needle?" Crystal said.

"Wait…what is Lust Needle?" Stark asked.

"It's a variation of our Poison Sting, but it contains our lust," Sarah smirked.

"I don't understand," Stark said.

"Look down…" Crystal purred.

Stark looked down and saw that his member was already hard and throbbing.

"Wha…" Stark said.

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by Sarah.

"Ugh…what…" Stark groaned.

"Leave everything to me," Sarah purred.

Stark's back arched when Sarah coiled her tongue around his shaft and began sucking him off.

"Da…so good," he moaned.

Sarah grinned as she felt pre hit her tongue, making her increase her sucking.

"More…release more," she moaned.

Suddenly, Sarah's eyes widen when she felt two vines enter her ass and pussy.

"Mmph…" she moaned.

Stark looked up and saw Rose in the 69 position with Crystal and her vines thrusting into Sarah. He felt the burn in his loins, signaling his release.

"I'm cumming…" he moaned.

He reached down, grabbed Sarah's horn, and forced his dick into her throat. Sarah's eyes widen as gushes of sperm flowing down her throat.

"Mmm…she moaned.

She released his member and showed Stark the mess he made in her mouth.

"Wow…" he said.

She swallowed the cum and smiled at his reaction. Sarah then turned around, got on her hands and knees, and hiked her tail up, revealing her moist pussy and ass, still buried with Rose's vines.

"Please…" she moaned.

Stark got up and, after removing Rose's vines, rubbed his tip against her moist depths.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes…please take me," she moaned.

Stark grabbed her hips and thrust deeply into her, demolishing her virgin barrier.

"Yes…" she seethed.

She then rotated her hips on his member, making him moan in pleasure.

"C'mon already!" she purred.

Stark smiled and began thrusting into her depths, his member hitting her womb.

"Oh…you're in so deep," she moaned.

Stark continued to slam into Sarah until he felt something jab him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That's my poison barbs…they increase pleasure for my mate," she moaned.

"What? I need my juice!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, he was pushed back and was on his back, with a horny Nidoking on top of him.

"No…fuck me more," she moaned.

"But…" Stark began.

Suddenly, Sarah's demeanor changed from mild to lust-anger.

"No! Not until you cum!" she snarled.

She began slamming her hips onto him, while he tried to push her off, but to no avail. As he felt some of Sarah's inner poison enter him, he reached up and squeezed her breasts.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

Stark then leaned up and bit on one of her nipples.

"Oww! Feels so good…Milk me! Milk your bitch!" she cried.

Stark then felt a gush of liquid blast into his mouth and he drank it.

"Ahh! I'm gonna cum! Please…cum with me!" she cried.

Stark grunted as he thrust deeply into her, breaking into her womb.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

She came really hard, soaking his waist and the ground in her slick, sticky fluids.

"Ahh!" Stark roared.

He felt the spikes hold him in place as he came into her womb, filling the cavern up. Sarah eyes rolled back as she felt his cum flow into her.

"So much…and it hasn't stop," she moaned.

"What?" Stark said.

He looked down and saw some of his cum seep out of her pussy and groaned. After his orgasm, he held her there as he felt her barbs retract.

"So…when can I pull out?" he asked.

"You can…now," she moaned.

Stark pushed her off as he ejected himself out of her. He examined his member and saw no bruises or cuts.

"What happen?" he asked.

Sarah smiled as she got back on her hands and knees and shook her rump at him.

"Why don't you fuck the answer out of me?" she purred seductively.

Stark growled as he re-slammed himself into her tight ass, hilting himself into her.

"Oww!" she screamed.

He didn't wait as he slammed into Sarah over and over, making her screams be in pained ecstasy.

"What…happen?" he growled.

"Ow…my spines…ohh…injected a poison that makes you…a fucking beast," she moaned.

"Hmm…I like it!" he smiled.

He increased his speed into her ass, pushing her forward. Sarah couldn't prop herself up anymore as her arms gave out, her front now on the ground. The new angle Stark was in made it easier to pound into Sarah's ass even more and he punished her ass with every thrust.

"Stop! Please! No…It hurts!" she screamed, "Noooo!"

Stark hilted into her ass and released his load into her rectum.

"I feel it…I feel it!" she moaned.

Sarah's eyes rolled back as she had her most powerful orgasm and released her juices onto his legs. Stark pulled out of Sarah and looked at the damage. Sarah was sprawled on the ground, cum dribbling out of her cunt and ass.

"Wow…I came that much?" he said, shocked.

Stark looked over and saw Rose propped on the wall being eaten out by Crystal. Stark sneaked behind them and quickly thrust into Crystal's pussy. Her eyes widen as she felt the invader enter her and she smiled.

"Darling, have some fun with Irene first," she moaned, "I want to get more acquainted with Rose here."

Stark pulled out of her and walked over to Irene, who was sitting next to Rose.

"Irene…what do you want?" he asked softly.

Irene looked at her mother eating out Rose and smiled. She then sat next to Rose and spread her legs, revealing her lower lips.

"…that," she smiled, pointing at Crystal.

"Hmm…okay," he replied.

He got on his stomach and buried his face in-between her legs.

"Ahh…" she cried.

Stark thrust his tongue into her cunny, feeling it massage his tongue, and he noticed that she tasted like sweet Sitrus Berries.

"Mmm…you taste good, Irene," he said.

"Ohh…thank you," she moaned.

Stark looked over and saw Crystal speeding up into Rose as she fingered herself.

_Oh…no way is she gonna make Rose cum first…_

Stark then sped up his tonguing into Irene, making her shriek in pleasure. Stark upped the pleasure by stabbing two fingers into her rectum while he nibbled on her clit. Irene couldn't contain herself as she came _very hard_, and she released her juices all over his face. Stark sat up and kissed Irene on the lips, making Rose jealous. Rose then released four vines and thrust them into Irene, two in the ass, one in the mouth, and one in her cunny.

"Ahh!" Irene screamed.

Rose left Crystal and continue tentacle-raping the Nidorina, leaving Crystal with Stark. Stark quickly tackled Crystal and massaged her breasts.

"Hmm…like how they feel?" she purred.

"Oh, yes. So soft, yet firm," he moaned.

She then gripped his wrists, removing his hands from her luscious breasts.

"Huh?" he whined.

"Put something in me first," she smiled.

Stark smiled as he prodded her wet cunny until it parted, letting him in.

"Ohh…you're stretching me," she moaned.

Soon, Stark reached her barrier and he rubbed his tip against the flimsy skin.

"Ohh…break it already! Make me your bitch!" she yelled.

"Someone's a little horny, huh?" he smiled.

"I'm so fucking horny! I'm a slut-a PokéSlut!" she screamed.

Stark then burst through her barrier and, unknowingly, her womb.

"AHHH! You're so deep! I feel my ass ripping apart!" she squealed.

"Don't care," he growled.

He pumped into Crystal while he returned to grasping her breasts.

"Ahh! So much…Pleasure!" she screamed. Stark leaned forward and began sucking on her teat, nibbling it.

"Yes! Milk me!" she cried.

Stark grinned as he drank her milk as he made the other breast shower milk onto her scales. Stark, using all of his strength picked up Crystal and pushed her on the wall.

"Yes! Master, harder! Harder!" she exclaimed.

Stark smiled as he held up Crystal and slam into her pussy so hard that her spikes dug into the wall.

"Cumming…cumming…cumming!" she stammered.

She hugged Stark as she released her juices onto him. Her pussy squeezed him so tightly that he was seeing stars.

"Here it comes!" he roared.

He released his cream into her womb, filling her up.

"Yesss," she hissed.

After their orgasms died down, Stark put Crystal back on the floor and held her. Stark turned and saw Rose still vine-fucking Irene and smiled.

"Crystal, do you mind if I…" he asked.

"It is fine…but I rather have you fuck her in her ass. I don't want my baby to get pregnant yet," she breathed.

"Okay…but first..." he smiled.

He let her go and walked over to Rose and Irene. He grabbed Rose's hips and thrust into her wet cunny.

"Master…" she moaned.

"Shhh…continue fucking Irene as I fuck you," he purred in her ear.

"You're making me wet…fuck me then," she moaned.

Stark nodded and began pounding into Rose as Rose continued to mess up Irene. Irene watched Rose get pounded by Stark and began crawling to Rose. Rose looked at Irene's lusty eyes and removed her vine from her mouth. The two then began kissing sloppily, turning Stark on even more. He increased his thrusts into Rose's tight cunny, making her moan in the kiss. Rose released Irene's lips as she felt Stark's member thrust into her womb.

"I'm cumming!" she squealed.

She coated his member in her juices as she squeezed him tightly.

"Cumming!" he groaned.

He filled Rose's womb with his cum to the brim until some seeped out. Rose fainted from the pounding, unable to continue fucking Irene. Stark pulled out of Rose and looked at Irene.

"Um…" he said.

Irene tackled his legs making him fall onto the floor.

"Ugh…huh?" he said.

Irene latched her mouth onto his member and began sucking it vigorously.

"Irene…slo…slow…d-down…" he stammered.

Irene ignored him as she continued her vigorous sucking. It was too much for Stark as he held her head there and released his milk into her mouth. When his stream ended, Irene slipped her mouth off of him and turned around, shaking her rump at him.

"C'mon, daddy!" she squealed.

"Huh?" Stark said.

He looked at the horny Nidorina shake her rump at him and he sighed.

"Here I go again," he sighed.

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her stretched asshole.

"Ahh…it's throbbing," she moaned.

Stark pounded his hips into Irene's ass and grunted as each thrust pushed him more into her rectum.

"Ahh…going so deep…it's gonna rip me in half!" she cried.

Stark looked at Irene and saw that she was deep in ecstasy, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out her maw. Stark couldn't hold on anymore and came into Irene's ass.

"Yes! Pound into me more! Faster, daddy!" she screamed.

Stark's eyes widen at Irene's suggestion until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead…she really wants it," Crystal said.

Stark shrugged and continued to pound his erupting cock into her ass.

"Yes! Yes! Yes…OH, ARCEUS!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Irene began glowing white, blinding both Stark and Crystal. When the glow dissipated, Stark saw that he was now embedded in the ass of a Nidoqueen! However, Irene's evolution was different from normal. Her body was skinnier than a normal Nidoqueen, her arms and legs were longer and human-like-but she had her scaly skin. The major differences were in her color, her face, and her assets. Her tail was a thinner but longer, she had pink hair that barely covered her pointed ears, a more human-like face with her Nidoqueen features, her spikes on her back were smaller but sharper, her breasts developed into D-cup, and her miniature horn stood on her forehead.

"Whoa…" Stark said.

"You can say that again. I guess Team Rocket's gene-fusion was a success for Irene," Crystal said.

Irene studied her new features before giving Stark a lusty grin.

"Well, you haven't fucked me in this form, so…" she purred, rubbing her ass onto Stark.

Stark grinned as he pounded into her ass one final time.

"This time…push it _real _deep!" she screamed.

Stark nodded and he released his final load into her wanting ass. He didn't stop as he continue to pound into her ass, making some of the cum to squish out.

"AHH!" she screamed.

She then released a flood of her juices onto the ground and onto his legs. When he slowed down, Irene slipped off of him and fell in her mess. Stark rubbed her ass a little before giving her a smack.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

Some of the cum in her ass jettison out and flowed down her pussy. Irene then fell on her stomach, her body twitching in ecstasy. Stark then fell back with Crystal in his arms.

"Hey, I just have one question," Stark breathed.

"And what is that?" Crystal smirked.

"What's the real reason you chased me?" Stark asked.

"Hmm…you were perfect to fuck so we wanted to ask you, but my heat mixed with my maternal instincts made me one crazy Nidoqueen," she sighed.

"Ah…that makes sense," he said, "So, do you want to come with me?"

"You do mean everyone, right?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he said.

"Because, it wouldn't be easy to raise a group of Nidorans by ourselves," she said.

"Hmm…" he said.

The duo fell asleep…until Stark's eyes opened wide.

"Did I just impregnate two horny experimental Pokémon? Damn it all," he groaned.

**Okay, that's it for that one. So next will be the Psychic one! That's all from me…**

**(Door slams open)**

**Me: What the hell?!**

**(My best friend Shakiya comes in, fury in her eyes)**

**Kiya: You're dead meat…**

**Me: Shit! (Jumps out the window)**

**Kiya: Froggy! Get back here! (Follows me out)**

**Me: Alright! As I run for my life, please read and review! (Look behind) Damn it all!**


	8. Electric Type Harem--Memory Shocker!

**I'm back! Well, I'm back to the **_**Pokémon Harem Chronicles**_**! And since I'm back, I've gotten reviews for a Dragon Harem. I will do that…after a nice Electric Harem and then a requested Psychic Harem. Now that that's out of the way, let's began with an Electric Harem-which will feature the new Pokémon that was just released-Dedenne, the new Electric/Fairy-Type that was released earlier! **

**Notice: This will be an all Yuri harem! Dirtiness Lv. 15 (Just to be safe)**

Lucinda was sleeping on her fluffy bed when she felt weight on her stomach.

"Astra! Get off!" Lucinda yawned.

"No! You gotta get up!" Astra purred.

Lucinda opened her eyes and saw a little hamster on her, her big eyes looking straight into Lucinda's face.

"Really…get off. You're pinching my nipples," Lucinda moaned.

Astra looked down and saw that her paws were definitely were pinching Lucinda's nipples.

"Well…I don't wanna. I love your plushy breasts," Astra purred.

Astra twisted one of the nipples, causing Lucinda to moan out loud.

"Astra, get off of her."

Astra turned around and was tackled off of Lucinda.

"Ahh! Really, Kitty?" Astra asked.

Astra looked at the Luxray holding her down as she wrapped her tail around Kitty's ankle.

"Now my dear…get off of me," Astra smiled.

Astra pulled her tail and dropped Kitty on top of her.

"Ow! Why you little…ohh," Kitty rumbled.

Kitty looked down and saw Astra fingering her wet pussy and smiling.

"Both of you…STOP!"

Kitty and Astra straighten up as they saw Raikou strolled into Lucinda's room.

"Oh…hi, momma Lyra…" the two Pokémon said.

"Don't 'hi' me! You two are disturbing Lucinda here!" Lyra roared.

"Sorry!" Astra cried.

The two Pokémon rushed out of the room, leaving Lyra with Lucinda.

"Thanks, Lyra," Lucinda said.

"Not a problem…but I think you need to get ready," Lyra replied.

Lyra then left the room, leaving Lucinda in the room. Lucinda was a 16-yr old trainer preparing for her journey to the Kalos Region. She was 5'6", had long blond hair that reached her lower back, and ruby colored eyes. Since she loved the color yellow, she collected a team of Electric Pokémon. Kitty, her Luxray, was the first Pokémon Lucinda owned when she started her journey. Lyra, her Raikou, joined her after seeing Lucinda was kind and wanted to bond with her. Laura, her Emolga, actually got stuck in one of Lucinda's Pokéballs and join Lucinda on her journey. And lastly is Astra, her Dedenne, which was a gift from her father in the Kalos Region. Lucinda got out of her bed and took a shower to cleanse her body. After wards, Lucinda wore her black shorts, blue t-shirt, and black and blue sneakers.

"Alright, team! Time to go to the park!" Lucinda smiled.

Everyone cheered as they left the house in Nimbasa City and headed to Nimbasa Park. Lyra didn't like to walk around like the cat she was, so she transformed into her Pokémorph form. She was 3 inches taller than Lucinda, had snow white fluffy hair, and wore a gown that fit her hourglass body nicely. The group traveled around the park, happiness filling the air. However, when Astra called Lucinda over to play tag, Lucinda missed and stepped on a slippery patch of grass, slipped, and bumped her head against a tree forcefully.

"Lucinda!" Lyra cried.

Everyone ran over and saw that Lucinda was unconscious. Lyra picked her up and rushed her over to the hospital using her ExtremeSpeed. Everyone else rushed to the hospital and waited for Lucinda's progress…

_Three hours later…_

Lyra was about to sleep before the doctor came in and woke her up.

"H-huh?" she yawned.

"Miss Lyra…she's awake," the doctor said.

Lyra sat up straight and followed the doctor to Lucinda's room, where she lied.

"Lucinda…are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"I am…but…who are you?" Lucinda asked.

"It's me, Lyra…your best friend," Lyra said.

"L…Lyra?" Lucinda asked, "I don't know any Lyra."

"If you don't remember me, do you remember your Pokémon?" Lyra asked.

"P…Pokémon…I don't have any Pokémon…do I?" Lucinda asked.

"Doctor, what does this mean?" Lyra asked.

"I was afraid of this…but the facts show that Lucinda has amnesia," the doctor said.

"What?! How long will it last?" Lyra asked.

"Maybe a day or a week…or it could last forever," the doctor explained.

"Oh, no…no, no, no," Lyra cried, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can have her family and friends help her remember…but don't cram too much," the doctor smiled.

"O…ok," Lyra said.

"Ok…Lucinda. Lyra here is going to take you home," the doctor smiled.

"Um…ok," Lucinda responded.

Lyra led Lucinda outside, picked her up, and used ExtremeSpeed to get back home.

"Whoa…how'd you do that?" Lucinda asked.

"Well…" Lyra began.

Lyra then transformed into her original form, which surprised Lucinda greatly.

"You…you're a Pokémon?" Lucinda said.

"Yes…and I'm one of your companions," Lyra responded.

"Wow…I'm…sorry I don't remember you," Lucinda said.

"It's okay. We're going to take all the time we need for you to remember," Lyra smiled.

Lyra led Lucinda into the house, where Astra immediately jumped into Lucinda's arms.

"Lucinda!" Astra cried.

"Um…who are you?" Lucinda asked.

"Huh? Don't you remember?" Astra asked.

"N…no," Lucinda said. Astra hopped out of Lucinda's arms and looked at Lyra with annoyance.

"What's wrong with Lucinda, Lyra?" Astra asked.

"Lucinda has amnesia…and right now…we need to help her regain her memory," Lyra explained.

"Aww…but that means…" Astra grinned mischievously.

"No! No, Astra!" Lyra growled, "Don't you even dare..."

"C'mon, Lyra…I was just kidding," Astra smiled.

Lyra didn't trust Astra, but she had more important things to take care of. For two weeks, Lyra called family and friends to tell them about Lucinda's condition. Many came and tried to jog her memory, but failed, causing some heartache for some. Lyra, Kitty, and Laura tried their best to jog her memory as well, but they also couldn't succeed. Soon, many gave up on Lucinda recovering her memory…all except one.

_Two weeks later…night…_

Lucinda was sleeping in her bed when she felt some weight on her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Astra on top of her.

"Astra, right?" Lucinda yawned.

"Yeah, that's me," Astra smiled.

"What are you doing?" Lucinda asked.

"Well, I thought I would try to jog your memory," Astra said.

"Well, what can you tell me about myself that others don't know?" Lucinda asked.

Astra started to say something, but she remembered that Lyra had recounted all the info about Lucinda to her.

_Well…maybe I can get my chance…_

Lucinda watched as Astra giggled to herself and then looked at her with passion.

"Here…" Astra purred.

She then leaned forward and kissed Lucinda on the lips, shocking Lucinda greatly. As the two kissed, Lucinda began melting into the kiss and began rubbing Astra's head, causing her to purr. Soon, Astra began glowing and changing shape, blinding Lucinda a little. When the glow faded, Astra was now a Pokémorph with a longer tail, firm body, and C-cup breasts.

"Wha…Mmph," Lucinda began, but was locked lips with Astra.

"Shh…just enjoy this," Astra purred.

Astra resumed kissing Lucinda as she unbuttoned Lucinda's shirt, revealing her breasts.

"I love how cute your breasts are," Astra purred.

She leaned down and began sucking on Lucinda's breasts, causing Lucinda to moan in pleasure.

"A…Astra," Lucinda moaned.

Lucinda then grabbed Astra's breasts and massaged them, causing the electric hamster Pokémorph to moan in pleasure.

"Yes, Lucy! That feels so good," Astra moaned.

Astra loved to play with Lucinda's breasts, but she really wanted to play with Lucinda's sacred treasure. She guided her tail down to Lucinda's waist, wiggled through her pants and panties and became inserted into Lucinda's pussy.

"Ah!" Lucinda cried.

Astra smiled as she felt sticky liquid on her tail and pulled it out. She then stuck her tail in her mouth and tasted Lucinda's juices, which was very sweet to Astra.

"Wow, Lucy-kun. This tastes wonderful," Astra purred.

Lucinda's cheeks turned crimson as she turned her head from Astra.

"Don't say that…it's embarrassing," Lucinda moaned.

Astra smirked at how cute Lucinda was acting and she plunged her tail back into Lucinda's pussy.

"Ah!" Lucy cried.

The two females continued to make-out with each other while Astra played with her and Lucy's pussy.

"Oh, my…I feel it…I'm going to cum…" Astra moaned.

Lucy moaned in agreement as she neared her peak. As the two got closer, Astra began to release little amounts of electricity into Lucinda, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

"I'm…I'm…CUMMING!" Astra screamed.

She came all over her fingers as she plunged her tail deep into Lucinda's pussy, causing her to orgasm.

"ASTRA!" Lucinda cried.

Suddenly, Astra released all of the pent-up electricity she collectedand shocked both of them, causing them to shriek. Lyra heard the shrieks as well as the crackle of electricity and put two and two together.

"Astra…" Lyra growled.

She got up, gather Kitty and Laura, and rushed into Lucinda's room, watching as Astra collapsed off of Lucinda and shudder in her orgasmic aftermath. Lyra immediately pounced on Astra, growling in anger.

"Astra…I'm going to kill you," Lyra growled.

"I've…finally…got Lucy…" Astra panted, "Do…what you will."

Lyra was about to slash at Astra when her cheeks turned crimson as she felt pleasure ripped through her body.

"Wha…" she said shakily.

When she turned her head, she saw Lucinda licking her pussy, making her shake in pleasure.

"Lucinda…" Lyra moaned.

"Shh…I'm going to make you feel good," Lucinda smiled.

As Lucinda dominated Lyra, Astra awoke and tackled Kitty to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kitty growled.

Astra smiled as she turned around and placed her pussy in Kitty's face, leaking some of her juices.

"Go 'head…dig in," Astra purred.

Kitty continued to stare at Astra's glistening pussy and became mesmerized as her face got closer to it.

"Yes…C'mon, Kitty," Astra purred.

The two girls began digging into each other's pussies, tasting the tangy flavor of their juices. Laura, feeling abandoned, glided over to Lyra and Lucinda and began whining.

"Hey, Lucy," Laura purred,

"I got something better."

Lucinda looked at Laura, who had turned into a sexy C-cup Pokémorph, and saw that she had two double-ended strap-on dildos in her hand. Lucinda smiled wide as she grabbed one of them and put it on. Lyra looked at the two girls as they came behind her and began penetrating her two holes.

"No…I don't think that…haa…" Lyra began.

However, Laura and Lucy began dominating the proud Legendary Pokémon and turned her into a slutty cat.

"Oh, my! So good!" Lyra cried.

As the two girls dominated the kitty cat, Lyra began transforming into her Pokémorph form and began to moan loudly. However, both Laura and Lucy stiffened as they felt two dildos enter their puckered asshole.

"Wha…" Laura moaned.

She turned and saw Kitty, now a Luxray-Pokémorph, thrusting a strap-on into Laura, while Astra began pumping into Lucinda. The girls continued to gangbang each other, causing their moans to rise in crescendo as they reached their peak.

"I'M CUMMING!" they all shriek.

The floor under them became wet with all of their excess juices. After the aftermath, they separated from each other and fainted…except for Lyra and Lucinda.

"Wow…that was amazing," Lyra moaned.

"I know. I see you enjoyed it the most, Lyra," Lucinda smiled.

"Yeah…wait…you remember?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah…I guess Astra's shock gave my mind a recharge…" Lucinda smiled.

Lyra crawled over to Lucinda and hugged her, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so glad," Lyra sniffed.

Suddenly, Lyra's eyes widen when she felt Lucinda enter her again.

"One more round?" Lucinda smiled.

"You're on," Lyra smirked.

**Whew! That was fun! I think I'm over-thinking the Pokémorph theory…but I guess it's ok! Any who, I would like to thank everyone to give my attention to this story. And don't worry; the next chapter in the harems will happen next. Also, I'm working on a new harem based of the new reveals of Pokémon X and Y, so stay tuned. Send in your requests…and here's the next three harems: 1. Dragon, 2. Special Harem, 3. Psychic!**

**Stay tuned! BlitzSarecus is blitzing outta here!**


	9. Dragon-Type Harem-Dragon Master's Path!

**After taking some time, I decided to do the Harem that was most requested: Dragon-Type Harem! After that I will do some requests for everyone so keep it up and thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this harem as well!**

**Dirtiness Lv. 14 ½ **

"Whew…this place is supremely complex."

This comment came from Trent, an up and coming Dragon Trainer who was trying to obtain the Dragon Master rank. He is 17 years old, has black wavy hair, and was wearing a black shirt, silver pants with wallet chain, white shoes, and the main piece of a Dragon Master's attire-a black cape. He was trying to find the Legendary Pokémon, Zekrom, in order that he can attain the title of Dragon Master.

"Man…how long is this cavern? Oh well, I'm not by myself!" Trent smiled, "Sakura, Monica, Laurie-come on out!"

Trent tossed out three Pokéballs, releasing his Pokémon. Sakura was a rare Hydriegon that had pink fur instead of black and was very nice and quiet, despite her Pokédex entry calling her a brutal Pokémon. Monica is a beautiful shiny Salamence that loved to fight and fly, feeling the wind in her wings. Laurie was his Mega Ampharos that he gave an Ampharosnite to hold, making her Mega Evolve, and now is stuck in her mega form. She had white flowing hair, a toned pink-skinned body, and wore black shorts and a white band that held her D-cup breasts, which didn't help because each step she took her beautiful jugs bounced.

"Hey, Trent!" Laurie giggled.

"Hello, Laurie…how do you feel?" Trent smiled.

"I'm good…but Sakura wanted to tell you something," Laurie smirked.

"Oh, really? What do you have to say Sakura?" Trent asked.

Sakura looked at Trent and began blushing deeply.

"Oh…um…nothing," Sakura replied shyly.

"It's ok, Sakura. You can tell me later," Trent said.

Sakura nodded quickly and hid behind Laurie.

"So, Trent. Why did you call us out?" Monica asked.

"Well, I didn't want to journey by myself so I decided to call on you guys," Trent smiled.

"Ok! That works for me!" Laurie giggled.

The group continued on with Trent leading the group and Sakura leading the rear.

–Sakura! Why didn't you say anything? - Laurie growled mentally.

-I'm…sorry…I'm just so shy- Sakura whimpered.

–It's ok, Laurie. It was hard to put that pressure on Sakura- Monica said.

–Whatever…but don't come crying to me when we go on a frenzy and rape Trent so bad that he becomes scared of Dragons- Laurie replied.

–Oh, calm down! If anyone's going to rape Trent, it'll be you. You have the least self-control out of all of us- Monica sighed.

–Hey! Don't forget that it's our heat season and I know you're tired of that 5-year itch that grips you! - Laurie growled.

–Girls…let's stop arguing…-Sakura cried.

–Sakura! - Laurie roared, -This is your-

"Huh…did you say something Laurie?" Trent asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Laurie replied.

"Hmm…ok," Trent replied, shrugging it off.

"Ha…almost got caught!" Monica teased.

Laurie growled at Monica and was about to unleash a Dragon Pulse until Trent exclaimed something.

"Huh? What is it, Trent?" Laurie asked.

"I found it-the Dark Stone!" Trent exclaimed.

The girls rushed forward and stood beside Trent as he reached his hand over the stone. Suddenly, a dark light emitted from the stone grew bigger and bigger as the stone began spinning faster and faster.

"What's happening?!" Laurie asked.

"I…don't know!" Trent yelled.

Soon, the light dissipated and where the stone was a big, black dragon that had a tail that began generating electricity and huge black wings on its back.

"Z-z-z-z-z-z-Zekrom!" Trent stammered.

Zekrom looked down and saw Trent and his three Pokémon next to him.

"What do you want?!" Zekrom roared.

Judging from the voice, Trent collected that Zekrom was a girl.

"Um…I want to tame a Legendary Dragon…so I can become a Dragon Master!" Trent replied.

"Hmm…many have tried and failed. Do you _really _believe you have what it takes?!" Zekrom asked.

Trent didn't hesitate to answer to Zekrom's challenge.

"I believe I can!" Trent challenged.

"Ok, then…" Zekrom smiled.

Suddenly, a bright light covered Zekrom and blinded everyone else until the light dissipated. When Trent looked at Zekrom, he was surprised at how she looked. Zekrom was the same height as Trent, had strong legs, toned body, and her tail was longer with a smaller generator on the tail. Her wings were smaller and fuller, and she wore a dark tunic that barely held in D-cup breasts.

"Whoa…" Trent gasped. He then turned and saw Laurie growled at Trent with fury in her eyes.

"Laurie…are you okay?" Trent asked shakily.

"Grr…it's nothing," Laurie growled.

Trent shook his head and looked at Zekrom.

"Um…Ms. Zekrom…" Trent began.

"Call me Iris, dear," Zekrom said.

Trent smiled and continued to speak.

"Iris…are you coming with us?" Trent asked.

"Yes…to evaluate you and see if you are worthy to be a Dragon Master," Iris explained.

"Right!" Trent replied.

The group, including Iris, exited the ruin and journeyed to Opelucid City. While they traveled, Trent couldn't help himself as he eyed Iris' voluptuous body and had fantasies about her, leading to wet dreams. As they reached the city, Iris noticed that her companions were acting very weird, with the exception of Trent. _Hmm…I wonder…and with the heat season on the rise… _

"Um, Trent," Iris said. "Yes, Iris?" Trent asked.

"May I take these girls away from you for a minute?" Iris asked.

"Ok…I'll wait for you at the city," Trent smiled.

When Trent was out of earshot, she turned to the dragonesses behind her.

"So…I want to ask you a question," Iris said.

"What is it?" Laurie asked.

"How do you feel about Trent?" Iris asked.

"Hmm…Trent is a nice guy," Monica said.

"He treats us nice," Sakura added.

"No, no. I asked how you _feel _for Trent," Iris said.

The girls were silent, trying their best not to answer Iris' question, but it was all for naught.

"We're in love with Trent! We want to tell him, but we're scared! And I have to wait another year; I will rape Trent for a week!"

Everyone turned to Sakura, astonished by what she said.

"Oops…" Sakura replied, a deep blush on her face.

Iris smiled at Sakura as she rubbed her head, making Sakura purred.

"It's okay. That was the honest answer. Now…let's go-but I need to do one thing…" Iris smiled.

She used her powers and caused a huge flash covering the four girls…

_Opelucid City…nighttime…_

Trent was lying on his bed, relaxing as he waited for the girls.

"I wonder what's taking so long," Trent said.

Soon, Trent lulled off to sleep, unable to keep his eyes open. Soon, Trent was off to his dream world, where he met the luscious Iris.

_"__Iris…" Trent smiled. _

_"Hmm…Before you continue with me, I have some friends who want a piece of you."_

_ Suddenly, Trent saw three voluptuous women that made him hard. One was a cute pink-haired beauty with luscious skin and toned body. On her back were four wisps of wings and she wore a band over her D-cup breasts and a black thong that was almost ripped off by her tail. One was a beautiful green lilac haired beauty that had a toned, hourglass body and luscious D-cup breasts that were held by a simple black cloth band. On her back were beautiful ruby wings that matched her body perfectly. And one was a beautiful silver-blond haired beauty that had an hourglass body, D-cup breasts, and a long tail. _

_"Whoa…so sexy and beautiful…" Trent groaned. _

_Before Trent could do anything, he was tackled by the silver-blond beauty and was amazed as she ripped off his boxers, revealing his already hard 6 ½ member. _

_"It smells so delicious," she purred, "Wonder how it tastes?"_

_ Trent bushed as the beauty began to lick his member, causing him to shiver._

_ "Wow…it feels so good," Trent moaned. _

_The beauty giggled as she engulfed him into her mouth. _

_"Whoa!" Trent gasped. _

_The beauty's eyes were on his face as she sported a smirk while she sucked his lollipop. _

_"Does it feel good, Master?" the beauty purred. _

_"Yes…wai…ahhh," Trent gasped._

_Trent looked on at the beauty and watched as the dream dissipated. He was beginning to open his eyes…_

Trent opened his eyes to see a bundle of silver hair that continued to shift. He then looked down to see a light-skinned girl sucking him off while smiling.

"W…who…are…Arceus, I'm gonna…cum," Trent grunted.

He grabbed the girl's head as he spewed his cream into her mouth, causing her to smile. When his stream ended, his grip on the girl's head lessened and let her up to breathe.

"Who…are…you?" Trent asked.

"Don't you recognize me, Master?" the girl smiled.

_That voice…there's no mistake!_

"Laurie…is that you?" Trent asked.

Laurie smiled as she nodded. Trent was surprised, but not as surprised when he saw three other girls behind Laurie and saw that they were his Pokémon.

"Monica…Sakura…Iris," Trent said, "What happened?"

Monica smiled as she walked over to him and shushed him.

"That's for a later time. As for now…" Monica purred.

She crawled on top of Trent and positions her lower half above Trent's mouth.

"Put that delicious mouth to good use," she finished.

She lowered herself until she felt Trent's tongue enter her vulva.

"Put that mouth to good use," Monica purred.

Trent shrugged as he began to eat her out, causing Monica to moan in ecstasy. As Monica enjoyed Trent's cunnilingus, Laurie climbed onto Trent and lowers her lower half onto Trent's still hard member until she engulfed it into her cavern.

"Master…your cock feels so good inside me," Laurie moaned.

Despite being a virgin, Laurie embraced the pain as she began bouncing onto Trent.

"Wow…Monica, how does Master's tongue feel?" Laurie moaned.

"It feels so good, Laurie…" Monica moaned.

Soon, Monica brought her friend's head closer to hers and began kissing her deeply as their breasts began rubbing against each other.

"Mmm…" Laurie moaned.

When the need to breathe came, both girls released lips and smiled pleasurably.

"So…good…" Laurie moaned.

"Yea…oh, my…gonna cum!" Monica panted.

Suddenly, Monica went rigid when she felt Trent's tongue tickled her clitoris, sending her to the edge.

"I'm cumming!" Monica screamed.

She painted Trent's face in clear liquids as she leaked delicious milk from her teats. Trent, after enjoying Monica's treat, began slamming his member into Laurie's inner cavern, making her cry out in pleasure.

"MASTER!" Laurie cried.

Her pussy clamped tightly around Trent's shaft as she released her juices onto him.

"Laurie…I'm cumming!" Trent groaned.

"Yes! Cum in me, Master!" Laurie howled.

He then released his spunk into her womb, painting it in white. Laurie shivered as she felt pleasure fill her body and fainted on the ground, her body twitching. Before Trent could move, Monica jumped onto Trent and took him to the hilt.

"Ahh…feels good," Monica moaned.

Trent smiled as he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into Monica in a fast pace.

"Wow! Master's tongue doesn't compare to his cock!" Monica purred.

Trent then picked Monica up, pushed her to a wall, and resumed thrusting into her.

"Master! Please, play with my puppies!" Monica moaned.

Trent smiled as he grabbed her breasts and began to suck on them.

"Master! Milk me!" Monica screamed.

Trent was surprised as he began to drink Monica's sweet milk as he dominates the usually proud Pokémon.

"C'mon, Master! Cum in me. Make me yours!" Monica screamed.

Trent complied with Monica's wishes and painted her inner walls white with his cream.

"Yes!" Monica sighed.

She came hard as her juices trailed down her legs and her eyes rolled back. Trent pulled out of Monica and she slumped on the wall, purring in pleasure. Trent then turned around and saw Sakura standing there with a blush on her face.

"Sakura…you too, huh?" Trent asked.

Sakura continued to push her fingers together as she nodded. Trent smiled as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to him.

"C'mon over here," Trent smiled.

When Sakura was close, he kissed her deeply, sucking on her tongue as well.

"Mmph…" Sakura said.

When Trent detached his lips from hers, he saw that Sakura's eyes turned pink and a devilish smirk appeared on her mouth.

"Huh?" Trent asked.

Suddenly, Sakura tackled Trent to the bed and began to revive his member to life.

"I see my sisters enjoyed this cock," Sakura purred, "I wonder if it feels so good."

After reviving Trent's member, she then held him down as her lower lips engulfed his prick into her body.

"They were right…Master's cock feels so good," Sakura purred.

She sighed as she felt Trent's cock enter and exit her cunt-lips, rubbing them for greater pleasure. Soon, Sakura's eyes turned dark and another devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"Yes!" Sakura purred.

She began slamming her body against Trent's as she bit into Trent's shoulder, making him cry in pain.

"Sakura…" Trent panted.

Suddenly, Trent's eyes turned black and a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, yeah….your ass is mine," Trent growled.

He pushed Sakura off of him, grabbed her hips, and thrust deep into her ass.

"OW! That's it! Take me, Master!" Sakura roared.

Trent continued to slam his pelvis into Sakura's ass, making a loud 'slap' sound that echoed through the room.

"Sakura…gonna cum in your ass!" Trent growled.

"Yes! Cum in my ass!" Sakura cried.

Trent howled as he painted her rectum in creamy white, making her shriek in pleasure.

"More! More! Cum more!" Sakura cried again.

Trent ejected himself from Sakura's ass and plunged back into her cunt.

"Yeah!" Trent smiled.

He began to smack her ass hard, causing her body to jiggle.

"Yes! Spank me!" Sakura moaned.

As Trent spanked Sakura, he felt her inner walls squeeze and massage his member, coaxing him to cum.

"Cumming again!" Trent howled.

Trent gripped Sakura's ass tightly as he flooded her insides with his white river.

"Yes…so hot! Cumming…cumming!" Sakura cried.

Her body shivered as she came onto Trent and on the bed. After Trent's flow ended, he pulled out of her dripping pussy, making a 'pop' sound when exiting.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry," Trent said.

"Don't be…I wanted you to do that," Sakura panted.

She then fell off the bed, fainted from all the pleasure she had.

"Wow, I didn't know Sakura could do that."

Trent turned and saw the Zekrom Pokémorph strut towards Trent. "What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"No matter. Now, Master…" Iris purred.

She got on the bed on all fours, hiked her tail up, and shook her butt.

"…Claim me," Iris breathed.

Trent smiled as he got behind the Legendary Pokémon and stabbed her pussy, entering her deeply.

"Ooh! I feel it stretching me," Iris panted, "More…push it in more!"

Trent complied with the slutty dragoness and continued to pound deeper and deeper into Iris, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Yes! That feels so good!" Iris cried.

"Yeah…Iris, your insides feel so good!" Trent groaned.

Soon, the duo was reaching their limit and decided to finish it.

"Cum in me, Master! Cum! Cum!" Iris cried.

Trent growled as he pushed into Iris, penetrating her womb-causing her to cry out.

"Yes! Do it! Impregnate me!" Iris cried.

Trent howled one last time as he unleashed his load into Iris' womb, causing Iris to have a powerful orgasm.

"Yes…so good," Iris moaned.

After their orgasm high, Trent pulled out of Iris and hugged her tightly.

"So…you finally know the secret to be a Dragon Master," Iris panted.

"The secret? Oh…it's my love for my Pokémon!" Trent smiled.

"Yes…the true mark of a Dragon Master is that they fully care for their Pokémon," Iris smiled, "And you have shown that."

Trent smiled that he achieved the rank of Dragon Master.

"And here's your reward," Iris smiled.

She handed Trent a black Pokéball with a silver signet on the top. "What's this?" Trent asked.

"You're my master now," Iris purred.

Trent smiled as he picked up the ball and looked at it.

"I am honored to be your trainer," Trent smiled.

"Good, 'cause Master needs to fuck me again!" Iris purred.

Trent shrugged as he looked at the slutty Pokémorph and rose again.

_This is turning out to be an interesting journey…_

**And I'm done for the Dragon Harem! Thanks to all who requested this harem. Now, the next harem is a special one that I though fit what happened recently. Afterward, the next three harems will be: 1. Psychic (Wish Consoler), 2. Water (DemonSlayerGod), 3. Ice (The new Mew). But first, I will be finishing **_**Sarecus Journey**_** at the end of the month as well as trying to start and finish **_**Team Plasma's Revenge**_** in September. As I have been saying earlier, please continue to send your 3DS Friend Codes so I can battle you in **_**Pokémon X and Y! **_**And as always, Read and review! Got it memorized?**


	10. Mega Evolution Harem-Limit's Love!

**Another harem by yours truly! And I've decided to up the ante of my stories by making a new Harem-the Mega Evolution Harem. After seeing those new forms, it just blew my mind! I mean, look how awesome their designs are! And this harem is dedicated to that new release. This will be my first Kalos Region Harem before **_**Sarecus' New Journey, **_**so stay tuned for it!**

**Dirtiness Lv. 15!**

"Oh…Riku…"

"Riku, darling…"

"C'mon. Come to us."

"We promise won't hurt you."

These sayings came from Riku's Lucario, Mewtwo, Blaziken, and Absol. However, these weren't normal Pokémon. They were Mega evolutions of their previous forms and now were looking for Riku, their trainer. Riku was hiding in the back of his closet, shivering in fear.

"Oh, man! I hope they don't find me," Riku trembled.

Riku was a 17-year old teen that had white hair, crimson eyes, and small 'x' scar on his cheek. The Pokémon he owned were gifts from his brother that lived in the Sinnoh Region. Riku didn't mind having Pokémon and he bonded with all of them, including the proud Mewtwo. He nicknamed them Aura, Blazie, Faire, and Cordelia respectfully and he loved them all. But he didn't know that their love went further than that, and he was surprised when he found out. But to his predicament, that love was fueled even more when he received his gift from his brother two days ago…

_Two days ago…  
_

Riku was watching TV with Aura when Blazie stormed through the house with a package in her hand.

"Rikuuuuuu!" Blazie purred.

She tackled Riku on the couch with the package in her hand and smiled.

"Argh…Blazie, get off. You might burn my shirt," Riku groaned.

"Oh, sorry Riku-kun!" Blazie smiled.

"Ok. Call Cordelia and Faire…I think they should know about this as well," Riku smiled.

"Anything for Riku-kin!" she purred.

As Blazie ran to fetch her two teammates, Riku shook the package and heard a 'chink' sound.

"Oh, wow…maybe it's some elemental gems!" Riku smiled.

"Or it could be a new item that can boost our power," Aura smiled.

Soon, Blazie rushed back into the room, pulling Cordelia and Faire with her.

"Ow! Blazie, what's wrong with you?" Cordelia asked sharply.

"Riku got a package from his brother!" Blazie cried, joy dripping in her voice.

"Wow…So, what is it?" Faire asked.

Riku smiled as he opened the package. Inside were four crystal orbs, each on a chain and labeled for who it goes to. Blazie quickly grabbed then and handed then out, smiling with joy.

"I wonder what it is," Aura asked.

Riku found the answer by picking up a piece of paper and reading it.

"_Hey, bro! I'm in the Kalos Region, training up for our upcoming battle! Inside this box are four stones for your Pokémon in order for them to Mega Evolve! Try it out! My Ampharos and Mawile look absolutely stunning and powerful! Have fun with mega evolution!_" Riku read.

"What's a mega evolution?" Aura asked.

"Well…we won't find out twiddling our thumbs…let's go!" Riku smiled.

He led the girls outside to his makeshift battlefield, which was his backyard.

"Alright…the battle pair will be Aura and Cordelia vs. Blazie and Faire!" Riku smiled.

"Ok…but I don't think this is fair…we're at a disadvantage," Faire spoke up.

"It's ok…we'll go easy on you," Cordelia teased.

"What?! Oh, it's on now!" Faire growled.

"First, put on your necklaces," Riku said.

The four girls put on their respective jewelry and faced each other, which made them glow slightly.

"Begin!" Riku yelled.

"Aura, let's do our combo move!" Cordelia whispered.

Aura nodded and began charging up an Aura Sphere while Cordelia did the same.

"Oh, man…we're screwed," Faire shivered.

However, Faire saw that Blazie, who was always joyous, had a hardened look on her face as she got in her battle stance.

"I'm ready," she breathed, "Get back, Faire."

Suddenly, both Aura and Cordelia rushed forward, an Aura Rasengan in their hands.

"Time for our…"

"…Double Rasengan Smash!"

The two Pokémon hit their target (Blazie) and jumped back into their battle stance. When the smoke cleared, Blazie had used her fire power to deflect the two Rasengan attacks and smiled.

"Gotta do better than that," Blazie smiled.

"What? That's never happened before," Cordelia responded.

_How can she do that…wait, is that stone boosting her defense and stamina?_

"No…no…NO!" Cordelia roared.

Suddenly, Cordelia began glowing as the stone seemed to fuse with her and changed her body. Aura saw this and began glowing as well, causing her stone to fuse with her body as well.

"I…will…not…LOSE!"

Soon, the burst of light ended, and what stood in Cordelia and Aura's places were new Pokémon Riku never saw before. Cordelia was now slimmer and curvier, gained a cup size, and now floated in the air along with her long hair. Aura was now taller, a little muscular, and now had markings on her body. She gained another spike on her fists and legs, and in place of her shorts was now a cloak that hugged her fit body perfectly.

"Cordelia…let's do it," Aura growled.

"I'm with you," Cordelia smiled.

The two new Mega Pokémon charged up another Aura Sphere and, instead of using Rasengan, the two Aura Spheres transformed into powerful Aura Cannons, damaging Blazie and Faire greatly.

"That's it!" Blazie roared.

She began glowing as the stone was sucked into her body and evolved into Mega status. Blazie's body was more fit than before, had black where yellow should've been, had a new horn, and had wisps of fire coming from her wrists, forming two fire whips.

"I…I'm with you…" Faire panted.

She began glowing as well and soon Mega evolved into a new Pokémon. Faire now had longer hair that covered her eye, new wings, new horns, and more fur covering her body.

"Wow!" Faire purred.

"Amazing…" Blazie giggled.

Riku was overjoyed that everyone looked so powerful and strong… but he then felt uneasy, and when he heard Cordelia's telepathy in his head…it made it worse.

_Wow…I look incredible…and sexy…I wonder if Riku likes me like this…if so, then maybe he'll have sex with me! _

"Um…*gulp*…I'm going to the bathroom," Riku said.

Riku rushed back in the house, leaving four confused girls outside.

"I wonder what that was about," Aura said.

"Oops. I think Riku heard my lust for him through telepathy," Cordelia said.

"What? Wait a minute…you were thinking of taking him for yourself, weren't you?" Blazie growled.

"Maybe…whacha gonna do about it?" Cordelia teased.

"I'm going to beat you down!" Blazie cried.

As the two mega Pokémon dished it out, Riku was beside the door and he heard everything.

"Oh, man. I hope that doesn't become a side-effect," Riku moaned.

_Back to present…_

"Me and my big mouth," Riku breathed.

After that day, Riku's Pokémon always wanted to mega evolve so that they could train. However, to Riku's perspective, the girls seem to turn more lustful for him, in which he hid from them. This turned true today, since the four girls were hunting for him and judging from the way they talked, he could hear the lust that flowed from their mouth.

"Why didn't my brother tell me about this?" Riku growled.

He then remembers the paper his brother wrote on and he saw he didn't read the other side of it.

"Hmm…_Oh yeah. I do hope you read this before you give them those stones (of course you didn't),_" Riku read, rolling his eyes. "_If not, hear my warning: these stones can make your Pokémon more lustful for you. I should know: Siren (Mawile) and Sully (Ampharos) got to me and now we're in a loving relationship. Any who…just go with it! Happy loving… (and in lower case) happy fucking!_"

Riku put down the paper as a twitch appeared in his eye.

"Why, that bastard!" Riku roared.

Suddenly, his closet door opened and Blazie looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Found you," Blazie purred.

She grabbed Riku and took him to his bedroom, where Faire, Cordelia, and Aura were waiting.

"Wha…how come you guys didn't use your aura sense?" Riku asked.

"Because…we want Blazie to bring you here," Cordelia smiled.

Blazie tossed Riku on the bed gently and crawled onto Riku. As Riku stared into Blazie's eyes, he saw, not lust, but loving affection for him and his fear decreased.

"Blazie…do you love me?" Riku asked.

Blazie stared into Riku's eyes and smiled.

"I've always loved you," Blazie breathed.

She then kissed Riku deeply, despite her beak making it awkward, but Riku didn't matter. As he continued to kiss Blazie, Riku reached down and began rubbing her dripping honey pot, making Blazie moaned into the kiss. Blazie detached her lips from Riku and looked at him with concern.

"Riku, do you…?" Blazie asked.

"I do love you…and I'm willing to do anything for you," Riku smiled.

Blazie, along with the other girls, beamed with joy when Riku said that. Blazie was so overjoyed that she ripped Riku's pants off, revealing his boxers that were now pitching a tent.

"Wow…you look happy," Blazie purred.

"Well…I guess…" Riku replied; his cheeks painted in crimson.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," Blazie smiled.

Blazie removed Riku's boxers, revealing Riku's 6 ½ inch member to the world.

"Oh, my. It's so big," Blazie purred.

She began licking Riku, causing him to shudder in pleasure. Blazie then engulfed Riku into her mouth all the way to the hilt.

"Blazie…when did you get…this good?" Riku shuddered.

"I've…have been practicing," Blazie purred.

She then began sucking Riku's rod, enjoying the way it rubbed her mouth and tongue. Riku shuddered in pleasure as he grabbed Blazie's head and began pushing her head down as his cum gushed deep in her mouth, shocking Blazie.

"Riku…you came so much," Blazie muffled.

"It's because your mouth was so comfortable," Riku moaned.

Blazie slurped up the cum as she pushed Riku down and lined her lower lips to Riku's pole.

"If you loved my mouth, then you'll love my pussy," Blazie purred.

She lowered herself onto Riku until she engulfed his tip into her. Riku grabbed Blazie's hips and slowly glide her down onto him. Suddenly, he felt an obstruction in his way and he looked at Blazie.

"Is this…your first time?" Riku asked.

"Yes…I was saving it for you," Blazie moaned, "Go 'head…take it."

Riku nodded as he thrust upward, breaking her hymen and making her take him to the hilt.

"Wow…" Blazie moaned.

She began bouncing onto Riku, loving how Riku stretched her pussy perfectly. Riku, on the other hand, was in bliss. To him, Blazie's love tunnel was like a warmed massage that rubbed and squeezed him perfectly. Riku reached up and began to pinch Blazie's D-cup breasts, causing her to moan loudly. Suddenly, Blazie became rigid as she felt something penetrate her 'other' hole.

"Wha…" Blazie moaned.

She turned and saw Cordelia's hair tendril enter her ass hole and wiggle inside her.

"Oh, gosh! I'm feeling it!" Blazie cried.

Soon, it was time for Riku to end it as he began speeding up his thrusts into her, causing her to moan louder.

"Riku…Riku…I'm cumming, Riku-kkkuuuunnnn!" Blazie cried.

Riku thrust into her one more time and came deep into her womb, filling her up. Blazie gushed out her juices as her face was contorted in pleasure, her eyes rolled back. When Riku ejected from Blazie's heated pussy and laid her on the bed, Blazie began twitching as pleasure wracked her body. Riku sighed a breath of relief, but it was not to last. Cordelia came up to Riku and began stroking his member, making it hard again.

"I want this so bad," Cordelia purred.

Before she could pounce on Riku, Riku stopped her.

"What?! I don't like to wait," Cordelia growled.

"I know, but please turn around," Riku smirked.

Cordelia huffed but listened to Riku and turned around, a blush forming on her face, surprising Riku.

"I'm surprised at you, Cordelia," Riku smiled, rubbing her ass slowly.

"Riku…c'mon!" Cordelia huffed.

Riku smiled as he grabbed her hips and brought her down so that his member was engulfed by her wet cunny.

"Riku…" Cordelia moaned.

Riku began thrusting into Cordelia while he sucked on her neck, making Cordelia melt in his hands. However, Riku wanted to make Cordelia lose her pride and make her his pet.

"Aura and Faire, could you come here?" Riku smiled.

The two Pokémon came over to Riku and the bouncing Cordelia.

"Faire, play with Cordelia's clit while Aura messes with her tits," Riku smiled.

Faire came close and watched Riku's member go in and out of Cordelia, loving the way it stretched Cordelia.

"No…don't watch me," Cordelia moaned.

Despite her argument, Cordelia enjoyed being dominated and watched, as shown by the excess juices she began to leak.

"Cordelia, you're leaking," Riku moaned.

"It's because…AHH!" Cordelia shriek as Faire and Aura began to mess with Cordelia's pleasure points, making her a moaning wreck.

"Wow! So much! Riku, finish me quickly!" Cordelia moaned.

Riku smirked as he slowed his pace into Cordelia, making her angry.

"C'mon! Cum in me!" she roared.

"Beg for it," Riku smiled.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Beg…for…IT," Riku said.

Cordelia growled at Riku, and despite being a powerful psychic-type, she couldn't try to control Riku since he knew how to stop her telepathy.

"R…Riku…I want it," she moaned.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," Riku teased.

"RIKU! GIVE IT TO ME, PLEASE! DON'T BE SO CRUEL!" Cordelia howled.

Riku smiled as he sped up his thrusts and came inside her, filling her to the brim. Cordelia twitched and shuddered as she came hard and fell off of Riku, the proud Pokémon now a slutty Pokémon. Riku got up and planted a kiss onto Faire's lips.

"You ready?" Riku asked.

Faire smiled as she presented herself to Riku.

"C'mon, Riku. Take this slutty bitch," Faire purred.

Riku was surprised at how dirty Faire's mind was (well she IS a Dark-type) and began to penetrate Faire slowly. Faire didn't like slow, so she backed her ass up, taking Riku to the hilt.

"Whoa…Faire…" Riku moaned.

Faire turned around and licked her lips at Riku, lust filling her eyes.

"Fuck me now, Riku," Faire purred.

Riku began pounding away at Faire's pussy, making her howl in pleasure.

"Riku…you're so good…" Faire panted, "Faster, faster!"

Riku picked up speed as he continued to trust into Faire.

"Faire…I'm close," Riku moaned.

"Cum, cum! Let's cum together!" Faire panted.

Riku made one final thrust into Faire and released his cream into her womb.

"I cumming!" Faire cried, her juices gushing out of her pussy.

As the two continued on in their orgasm bliss, Aura pulled Riku away from Faire, making a 'pop' sound when Riku exited Faire's leaking pussy.

"Riku-kun…it's my turn," Aura panted.

She removed her cloak, revealing her D-cup breasts and toned body.

"Wow, even when you're mega, you still look beautiful," Riku smiled.

Aura's cheeks became crimson as she tried to hide her body.

"Don't say such things…it's embarrassing," Aura replied.

Riku smiled as he pulled Aura to him and kissed her. Aura melted in the kiss as she began rubbing his member back to full size. Afterwards, she got on all fours and presented herself to Riku.

"Take me," she breathed.

Riku smiled as he grabbed her hips and guided his member through her cavern.

"Oh, my…Riku, you're stretching me," Aura moaned.

Riku continued to guide himself into her until he made her take him to the hilt.

"C'mon, Riku! I need this!" Aura whined.

Riku began his thrusts into Aura, making her bark in joy as pleasure ripped through her body. Riku decided to up the pleasure by reaching down and pinched her nipples.

"Riku! You're so impatient," Aura moaned.

"You're so sexy that I can't help myself," Riku shrugged.

Riku and Aura continued their lovemaking until they had reached their peak.

"Riku, I'm gonna cum," Aura moaned.

"I'm close as well," Riku smiled.

"Cum with me!" Aura moaned.

Riku nodded and thrust one more time into Aura, releasing his cream into her wanting womb.

"It's so hot…so hot that…I'm cumming!" Aura moaned.

She released a stream of her juices onto the floor, making a puddle. Riku pulled out of her and began prodding her ass hole.

"What?" Aura asked.

Riku didn't respond as he pushed his member into her ass, stretching it for him to access.

"Rrriiikkkuuu!" Aura howled.

Aura's ass was so tight that Riku couldn't withstand the tightness and came into her rectum.

"Oh, Arceus! So much is coming in that…I'm cumming again!" Aura moaned.

She looked skyward, face contorted, as she released a flood of her juices onto the floor. After her stream ended, she felled backward into Riku's arms and fainted. Riku smiled as he lied on the floor with Aura in his arms.

_I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought. And I still love them…now more than ever…_

**Wow! Who woulda thought that I would use the Mega Evolutions in a harem! But don't worry-there will be another M.E. harem as we get more info on who else is getting a M.E. (Mega Kangaskhan for starters…) Now I can return to my feature presentation, and I will return later on…**

**Update: In the next **_**SJ, **_**I'll be revealing another project to you guys about the upcoming _Pokémon X and Y_! Stay Tuned!**


End file.
